Seraphim of the Starless Knight
by KaiserBlak
Summary: He is the knight clad in armor reminiscent of the starless night, his golden wings shimmering as he leads his band of angels. He is never seen without his black-haired angel, she who wields the dual swords that slice through darkness. He is the strongest: the Seraphim of the Starless Knight. Darkness Blade Kirito! Dual Blade Yuuki! Kirito x Yuuki X Multi
1. The Black Duo

Sword Art Online: Seraphim of the Starless Knight

_I am the Embodiment of Excaliber the Sword of End, The Black Flames of Sin is my Spirit_

_With these Tainted Hands I have Unleashed a Thousand Judgments_

_These Burdened Golden Wings of Mine Feared by Thousands, Loved by Few_

_Nevertheless my Heart of Scales is Satisfied_

_My name is Kirito Synthesis Zero,_

_Seraphim of the Starless Knight_

Summary: He is the knight clad in armor reminiscent of the starless night, his golden wings shimmering as he leads his band of angels. He is never seen without his black-haired angel, she who wields the dual swords that slice through darkness. He is the strongest: the Seraphim of the Starless Knight. KiritoxYuukixMulti

For those of you who are wondering, no I am not abandoning Gun Gale Online: Cerberus, it's just that four more unique skills that haven't been introduced in SAO were released by Kawahara Reki on the SAO wiki. And I couldn't get this idea out of my head, plus sometimes writing the same fics with the same setting gets tiring so I will probably be rotating between this and GGO: Cerberus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, Kawahara Reki does.

Officially Beta-read now. Thank you Sephoriya

Talk- "Kirito-kun"

Thought- '_Kyaa!?'_

Game Terms-«Sword of Oblivion Excaliber»

System Announcement- -congratulations-

Passive Skills: **Divinity**

Chapter 1: The Black Duo

The crowd was roaring at the final match of the national kendo tournament as the two kendoist prepared to start their last standoff.

Towards the left it was Nezumi Kaede. A kendo practitioner who was trained in the arts of kendo since a very young age; standing at six feet two inches he exuded a frightening aura that could make grown men cower before him as he held his regular length shinai with both hands in front of him. Usually that is.

In front of him stood a teen of fourteen years clad in black kendo armor, the top of his forehead barely reached Kaede's shoulder (I don't really know Kirito's height just guessing). Unlike Kaede however he used a nodachi length shinai held in only his right hand facing away from his opponent. His head and left shoulder was facing Kaede with his hand in front of him palm loosely opened.

This was Kirigaya Kazuto, who despite the being at the tender age of thirteen won the nationals at last year's tournament. Unlike Kaede who gave off a scary aura, Kazuto's aura was one of subtle darkness that seemed to pass through any defense and strike fear directly into the heart.

Kazuto could hear his sharp intake of breath as he stared at his opponent. He didn't look like a slouch at kendo otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get the national finals, but Kazuto was confident he would win.

It wasn't overconfidence, it was just a fact. Because to Kazuto, life was boring and everything seemed tasteless. Life held no color or thrill to Kazuto, everything he did was simple and easy for him. It held no challenge at all, that is everything but kendo.

Actually it wasn't really kendo at all, it was more of the thrill and adrenaline he felt when he crossed blades with his opponent, the uncertainty of defeat, the satisfaction of victory.

"Hajime!"

Kazuto charged at Kaede without a second thought as the final match began, he swung sword diagonally up. However Kaede easily stepped back and dodged the slash.

However the miss didn't stop Kazuto as he continued stepping forwards, his left hand grabbed the handle of the shinai that was let go by his right hand as it reached the height of its swing. Immediately after his hand gripped the sword he made a vertical slash down towards Kaede.

Clack!

Shinai met shinai as Kaede moved his shinai into a horizontal position above his head. Kazuto leapt back as he once again switched the hand gripping his shinai.

Kazuto once again took a deep breath as he prepared for the next clash.

_Dom_

This time it was Kaede who made the first move, he raised his sword over his head for a crushing downward blow, effectively taking advantage of his stronger body.

However Kazuto wasn't one to be defeated just because his opponent being stronger otherwise he would have been defeated a long time ago. Kazuto used both hands to grab the handle as he raised the handle above his head with the shinai's tip facing the ground diagonally.

Kaede's shinai met Kazuto's, however due to the angle of the strike and how Kazuto moved his shinai, the attack was effectively parried by the shorter boy and Kaede lost his balance.

Taking this chance Kazuto used both hands as he swung his nodachi down on Kaede's head. Kaede just barely managed to move his head out of the way, however his body wasn't able to keep up as Kazuto's shinai connected with his right shoulder.

Kazuto raised his shinai again and attacked, but it was futile as Kaede had already regained his balance and blocked Kazuto's attack.

It was an intense match, one that was worthy of the final match of the nationals.

The two opponents continually attempted to land a blow on the other but their shinai never came into contact with their intended target.

Kaede would keep using his superior strength to block all of Kazuto's match winning attacks; however he would only be able to successfully block the non-vital ones.

Kazuto however…well using his nimble body, superior skills and speed he would dodge or parry all of Kaede's attack and strike back with his unusual kendo style that would leave most kendoists pressed. His unorthodox mixture of switching between two handed strikes with either his left handed or right handed strikes.

Bam!

Kazuto left handed slash towards Kaede's left side was blocked by Kaede's shinai that was positioned vertically. Kazuto pulled his shinai backwards towards him as the tip of it brushed past Kaede's shinai.

Without warning Kazuto once again switched hands and without wasting another second thrust the shinai forward catching Kaede off guard…

"Tsuki-bu (Throat)!" The judge called out. "The winner is Kirigaya Kazuto!"

The crowd roared in excitement as Kazuto once again won the national tournament. However Kazuto himself could only sigh in disappointment, not because he won or because his opponent was weak but rather it was because the fight was over and the dull throb of life returned.

-Uncounted amount of days later-

"Kazuto-sempai!" A high pitched voice called aloud in annoyance.

"Yes Yuuki?" Kazuto asked as he looked at his kohai, well she wasn't really his kohai anymore due to the fact that he had skipped several grades not to mentioned he just recently graduated from high school.

Kazuto looked at his long- time friend, Konno Yuuki. He had met her in elementary school for just one month. However when he had first met her she was ostracized due to rumor surrounding the fact that she had HIV.

The smile that she gave him when he became her friend was…indescribable. No words could accurately describe the happiness that radiated off of her face as she gave that smile. Since that day the two had always been friends.

Of course this was not without its repercussions; as a result Kazuto was ostracized because of his friendship with Yuuki. But…in one month had already skipped another grade so the time they spent together diminished not that it stopped him from visiting when he could.

But that's a story for another time.

"Mou~ Kazuto-sempai, haven't you been listening? I was talking about the release of Sword Art Online, the first VRMMORPG." Yuuki told Kazuto quite indignantly.

"So? I don't get it, what's so special about?" Kazuto asked as he walked next to Yuuki as they traversed the shopping mall.

Out of the blue Yuuki had called him to go with her to go shopping as she put it, Kirito with nothing better to do of course, complied with her request.

That was why Kazuto was wearing his black jacket and muffler with black pants as he walked next to Yuuki who was similarly dressed. She had a jacket with a muffler, black thigh high socks, and a skirt.

Kazuto who hadn't cut his hair in a couple of months, had an androgynous appearance coupled with his chin length hair, not that he minded. He had a slim frame that was deceitful as despite how slim he was, his muscles were firm due to the years of training in kendo. Overall he looked like a bishounen prince or knight that you would find in a typical anime or manga.

Yuuki on the other hand was also quite slim, but for another reason. Due to her disease she hardly ever allowed her to put on any weight. However despite this she still kept a cheerful smile on her face. Her height was slightly shorter than Kazuto mostly because she was one year younger than him. She had waist length black hair with a red headband that parted the longer part of her hair into side bangs. If Kazuto was the Black Prince or the Black Knight then Yuuki was the Black Princess.

"Don't you know? The game allows you to go inside the game and actually experienced the fight yourself." Yuuki informed her clueless friend. In truth Yuuki wasn't that interested herself until she found that you actually experience everything in it as the avatar.

She had always wanted to run and jump like every other kid, but due to her frail body she couldn't or it would be dire to her health. That was when she heard about SAO and through SAO about the Nerve Gear; she immediately became interested as she wanted to experience a life that her weak body couldn't allow.

"Really?" Kazuto asked, actually getting interested when he heard about it. Kazuto had always lamented that there wasn't enough opponents to cross his sword with. But if he was able to play with people in games where he himself was actually the avatar that would no- doubt give him opponents that would quench his thirst of battle.

"Un-huh" Yuuki voiced as she suddenly grabbed Kazuto's hand and started to drag him towards the shop in the mall that would be selling the Nerve Gears. "So are you interested now?"

"Yes, when does it come out?" Kazuto asked as he let himself be dragged by Yuuki.

"Well the game doesn't officially start November the first, but the console that is used to playing started to be on sale last week.. But only ten thousand consoles made and one thousand of those have already been given to the Beta Testers." Yuuki told Kazuto as they kept walking. "Normally there wouldn't be any left as there had been a long line to get the Nerve Gears, but luckily for us I have two vouchers that reserved the Nerve Gears for us…but I don't have the money to buy them." As she finished saying that she pulled out the two vouchers and showed them to Kazuto.

"So you want me to pay." Kazuto said with a monotone voice. Yuuki nodded as she gave him the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

Kazuto's eyebrow twitched as attempted to resist it. Keyword: attempted. He held on bravely and courageous for .00000001 seconds before he finally succumbed to it. "I don't why I still can't resist those eyes of yours after you already used them over a thousand times by now."

Yuuki giggled at the comment as she too added her own snippet. "That's because you can't resist my cuteness."

Kazuto sighed before a smirk suddenly sprouted on his face. "Yeah, you are really cute after all~"

Yuuki's face became really red, as she just started to drag Kazuto harder. Kazuto's smirk widened, despite all of Yuuki's bountiful energy and cheerful nature, whenever he complimented her so straightforwardly, she would always blush despite how many times he done so.

Ring!

The two of them walked through the door to the gaming shop that was conveniently situated in the mall. Without missing a step Yuuki with Kazuto in tow walked directly in front of the counter. "Two Nerve Gears please." She asked as she placed the two vouchers on the counter.

The salesclerk who took the vouchers and inspected had ragged look and heavy bags under his eyes. It wasn't that much of a surprise after all with them being one of the few shops the received a shipment of Nerve Gears for sale, the shop hadn't closed because of the long line of players and chaos that resulted from it. Even a week after the chaos, most of the workers were still recuperating from the incident.

"Please wait a moment." he finally said after he made sure that those two vouchers were real and not fakes from fanatics who tried to cheat their way into getting it. The clerk walked towards the back of the store presumably to retrieve the precious console that had caused so much chaos.

Kazuto sighed as he brought out his wallet full of the earnings he made from winning the kendo tournaments. It was by no means small, but it wasn't large either. "That'll be ***** yen please." The clerk said as he placed two medium sized boxes each presumably containing a Nerve Gear.

Kazuto tried not cry as he paid the hefty amount of yen that the two Nerve Gears cost as he dutifully brought out required amount from his poor wallet.

After that Kazuto escorted Yuuki home whiling mumbling about how not to cave into Yuuki's puppy dog eyes ever again. Yuuki just laughed as they made small talk on the way to her house.

After Kazuto escorted her back to her home, Kazuto himself rode the subway train back to his house with his own bag that contained his Nerve Gear.

Kazuto made it just in time for dinner.

"Onii-chan what's that?" asked Kirigaya Suguha, Kazuto's little sister but who was in reality his cousin. Suguha was a girl of thirteen years and with an athlete's body, with lean muscles due her kendo training like Kazuto. She had black, chin length hime style hair that complimented her cute boyish looking face.

"This?" Kazuto asked as he pointed towards his bag that contained the Nerve Gear. Seeing Suguha nodded Kazuto decided to answer her. "It's a Nerve Gear."

"Nerve Gear?" Suguha said with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, you put it on your head and it will allow you to play the new VRMMORPG Sword Art Online. It apparently lets you actually become the character inside the game." Kazuto answered recalling the information Yuuki told him.

"Eh!? Onii-chan you're interested in a game? I thought that you didn't like anything but fighting!?" Suguha voiced her thoughts aloud as she stared at her brother in surprise.

"Well, apparently the whole game has no magic in it, and the only way you fight is by crossing swords." Kazuto informed his younger sister who had made an "Aha" sound as she understood. It was by no means a secret in the family that Kazuto had no interest in anything no matter how good he was at it besides kendo matches and tournaments where he faced off against strong opponents.

"Now, now you two stop talking about games and fighting and come to the table to eat." Their mother, Kirigaya Midori, said as she finished setting the dishes onto the kitchen table.

"Hai!" both Kazuto and Suguha said as they complied with Midori's orders as they obediently walked towards the table.

-November 1, 2022-

"Link Start!" Kazuto's said as his sense of reality was warped before settling a floating sensation in black space.

Beep!

A holographic screen appeared in front of him asking him to input the basic details for character creation.

-Username?-

The machine asked, Kazuto was about to put his real name in, but stopped as he realized how foolish that would be. He pondered about it for a few moments before decide what his username should be.

Maneuvering his over the holographic cyber tech like keyboard, Kazuto typed in «Kirito».

-Username Accepted-

The AI's voice said in distinctively a female voice.

After that Kirito started to fill out the necessary information with vigor as he couldn't wait to cross swords in this world of swords.

He never thought that the day of November 1, 2022 would change his love of crossing blades into one of the worst nightmares.

* * *

"Hrahhh!" Yuuki screamed as she activated «Armor Pierce», a thrust type attack of the «One-Handed Sword» sword skill. Her rapier, a thin one-handed sword, exuded a dark blue color as it flashed forward and pierced the «Ruin Kobold General's» kite shield and shattered its breastplate.

"Switch!" Yuuki called out, immediately Kirito rushed forward with his sword glowing as he unleashed his own «sword skill», «Judgement». Kirito's sword gave off a large, white shine as it pierced the Kobold's chest.

"Crahhhh!" The monster gave off a painful cry as it shattered into millions of polygons with Kirito's sword in the center of it all.

_Swooshhh_

_Swooshhh_

_Swooshhh_

_Shink…_

Kirito swung his sword a few times in the air before he sheathed into his scabbard that was on his left hip. Now that Kirito wasn't swinging his sword around, one could tell that the sword was almost one meter with its handle about a foot long. The sword had been given the name of «Evil Blade Noir»; it was classified as a two-handed sword despite the fact that Kirito technically used one-handed sword skills with it.

An irregularity, an impossible feat that should not have existed, and an achievement that Kirito didn't even know he had done.

"Yuuki, we should go back now. It's getting dark and the chances of our survival will go down if we try to fight in the dark." Kirito said with a hint of fatigue in his voice as he started to walk back.

"Okay!" Yuuki said happily as she too walked back towards their lodge side by side with Kirito.

It had been three weeks since the cruel reality of death game and already over at least one thousand players had died. And yet even with the death of so many people, the first floor still hadn't been cleared.

Most of the players have cooped themselves in their inns or even the streets of «Starting City» still hoping that help will arrive from the outside. But for those who have accepted their situation as reality, they bravely or rather could it be called foolishly tried to clear the game.

It wasn't because they weren't able to fight, but it was rather the monster themselves looked too real and too fearsome for them. Many players have already died because they panicked and forgot how to use sword skills or even the fact that they could run away.

It was quite the depressing to think about. Already many players who have taken arms to clear the game have given up due to the hopelessness. However for Kirito, he still held hope that the possibility of clearing it existed. That is why he and Yuuki have «Cleared» the surrounding dungeons nonstop.

The results were already evident as the duo had finished the «Ruin Kobold General» in less than five minutes. Let's put that in perspective, «Illfang The Kobold Lord» is the boss monster…a Kobold General is about one tenth as strong…so figuratively speaking Kirito and Yuuki could solo him in about fifty minutes…let me say that again they can solo him in fifty minutes figuratively.

But that was too risky, that was why they were waiting for someone to actually gather the strong players and in order to attempt to defeat him together.

"Hey Kirito-kun, my sword's durability won't last much longer. I'm going to need a new sword soon." Yuuki told Kirito.

Kirito thought about for a while before he opened his mouth. "We should ask Argo about any one handed swords that are of good quality. Even though she is a shrewd character we can't deny that all her information is nearly one hundred percent accurate and that she is Aincrad's top informant.

Yuuki nodded in agreement but there was one thing she didn't agree with Kirito with, "Argo-chan is not that bad."

Kirito just raised an eyebrow at what Yuuki said.

"I mean she did give us these free guide booklets. She made them and sold them for zero «col» at the NPC shops." Yuuki said trying to defend Argo. "Besides…she's like us…lonely…" Yuuki whispered so softly that Kirito had almost not heard it.

"Fine, she's not that bad…" Kirito admitted.

There were two types of players in SAO, those that work with others and cooperated together to clear the game and those that left the other players and selfishly kept all the good drops for themselves, most players held a large amount of resentment as most of those players aka solos were beta players who had ditched them.

However Kirito and Yuuki and didn't fit into either of those categories. They were not quite solos as they weren't beta players but they did break away and fight alone away from the other players.

Even with the risks of death, Kirito and Yuuki couldn't bring themselves to work with others unless they had to. Both of them couldn't bring themselves to trust people much.

Yuuki because of the trauma she experienced when she started to be ostracized. She didn't want to see those resentful, hateful, stares ever again, never ever again. She didn't think that she could stand it anymore. The only reason she was who she was because Kirito had accepted her for who she was, HIV and AIDs and all.

Kazuto's reasons were for himself, not even Yuuki the person closest to him knew why he kept to himself so much. She knew it was because of something that happened to him before they met, but he was tight lip about it. Nevertheless Yuuki didn't mind, in fact you could say that she enjoyed being alone with him.

Kirito and Yuuki made small talk as they walked their way back into their lodging. It wasn't luxurious by any means, but it was comfortable.

Their lodging was a whole farmer's house that the rented. Usually players on the first floor wouldn't be able to afford renting the whole house everyday but thanks to Kirito's and Yuuki's skills and strength they were easily able to earn enough col from monsters to pay for it.

It took them about an hour or two before they finally arrived at their temporary home. Both of them were already fatigued to the point that they immediately headed to bed after they ate dinner.

A sigh escaped from Kirito's mouth as he laid on his comfy bed thinking about the past three weeks. At first it was a dream- come- true when he first experienced the thrill of sword skills…but now…it was still exhilarating but was it worth it anymore?

Since a long time ago he had a dream to cross blades every day, to forget everything but the thrill of victory, the uncertainty between defeat and victory, the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he swung his sword.

But was it worth it?

Was it worth risking Yuuki's life? Kirito held no illusion that he valued his own and Yuuki's life over the ten thousand or rather remaining nine thousand player's lives. That didn't mean he liked to see them die, he would just choose to save his and Yuuki's if it was a choice between their lives and everyone else's.

_Pakan_

Kirito was broken out of his thoughts as the door was suddenly open. Unlike the normal «Inns» in the game he didn't have to worry about people from other rooms trying to break into his since he had already booked the whole house so no one would make it past the front door.

That was why Kirito wasn't surprised to see Yuuki standing in front of the door in her pajamas hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. He knew it was Yuuki but not why she was here not to mention the huge blush on her face.

They just stayed like that, with Yuuki at the doorway staring Kirito and Kirito half sitting up and staring back. Neither one of them talked first. Finally…

"Ano…c-c-ca-can I-I sleep with you tonight!" Yuuki squeaked out with a terribly blush on her face.

Kirito…well he gaped. Nothing he has ever done has prepared him for such a question. His first train of thought was to look for a window to jump out of. But something he knew that wasn't a viable option, so hesitantly he nodded as he moved towards the side and uncovered the blanket slightly for Yuuki.

Still blushing madly, she slowly approached the bed before stopping as if hesitating. But immediately Yuuki adopted a resolute expression and lay down next to Kirito.

The two them were face to face with light blushes as they stared at one another only separated by the space between their bodies under the blanket and the fact that their heads were on separate pillows.

One second past

Five seconds past

Ten seconds past

Thirty seconds past

One minute past

Two minutes past

Three minutes past

Five minutes past

Ten minutes past

Thirty minutes past

"Hey… Kirito-kun, are you still awake?" Yuuki's said as her words quietly slipped through her mouth.

"Yes?" Kirito asked inwardly frowning at Yuuki's tone. The words she spoke were laced with...fear, indecisiveness, weak, and it reeked of death. Everything that was completely opposite of the Yuuki he knew.

Yuuki was bright, radiant, full of life, secure, fearless, strong, and so much more than he Kirigaya Kazuto. To hear this Yuuki's tone, it was slightly unnerving even for Kirito.

"I'm sorry"

_'What!?' _Kirito thought in surprise at the weak apology Yuuki suddenly gave.

"It's all my fault! I was the one that dragged you into this! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this position! If you hadn't become my friend this would have never happened either! You would never have to be ostracized! Not only that I'm just weak coward that clings to you!-"

"Yuuki!" Kirito tried to interrupt but Yuuki still kept on pouring out all the guilt that she built over years not just how she involved Kirito into this death game known as Sword Art Online.

"I am afraid of dying! The only reason I still believe that we can clear the game is because of you! I'm just a leech that foolishly clings onto its host doing more harm than good!"

"Yuuki!"

"I'm sorry that I am so weak, I'm sorry I'm so useless, I'm…" By now Yuuki was leaking hot tears as it rolled down and onto her pillow.

"Yuuki!"

Still Yuuki continued pouring out all the pent up guilt that had been bottled since the first day she met Kirito; her insecurities, her fears, and so much more.

"Yuuki!"

Kirito suddenly brought his arms around Yuuki and brought her into a protective hug with her head in his chest as she started pound her frail fists into him protesting against his hug. "You don't have to worry anymore because I'll protect you!"

"It's fine Yuuki, no matter what happens I will never regret becoming you friend. I will protect you no matter what." Yuuki's frail pounding stop as she sobbed her heart out as she buried her head into Kirito's chest saying, "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Kirito could only quietly run his hand down through Yuuki's silky black hair. Slowly Yuuki's sobs quieted down at first, and then ever so slowly Yuuki's breathing slowed down as she lapsed into blissful sleep.

"Yuuki, you are not the one that is weak. You are wrong about being reliant on me…in truth I am the one that relies on you. You are friendly, bright, and full of life…unlike me…" Kirito silently whispered as he hugged his light closer to him before he too lapsed into blissful sleep deprived of all worries.

* * *

_Riiing! Riiiing! Riiiing!_

Yuuki made a grumbling sound as her alarm rang aloud; lazily she brought her hand up and pushed the stop button on the holographic button before resuming her sleep once more…

Only to shoot straight as memories of yesterday night returned to her.

Her first reaction was a full blown blush that made her face look like a tomato but it quickly disappeared as her face rapidly paled.

Yuuki frantically searched the bed looking for Kirito before she dashed downstairs.

_'Kirito-kun! Did he abandon me!? No, he would never do that!'_ Yuuki thought with panic and despite her own reassurance tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes.

To her utmost dismay Yuuki couldn't find him anywhere in the house. That was the straw the broke the camel's back. Yuuki's hot tears started to stream down her face without pause as it slid past her face and onto the wooden floor. Due to the sensitivity of the Nerve Gear, not matter how hard you tried to prevent it if the Nerve Gears detected the signals of oncoming tears it would make the avatar cry despite the user's wishes. But for the current Yuuki, even if the Nerve Gear's senses were dulled one hundred times, tears would have still leaked from her avatar.

Then she caught something out of the corner of her eyes, it was someone riding on a black horse. In her hurry to get the window she almost tripped, but she didn't as she made it to the window and looked outside.

She gave a sigh of relief. _'I didn't have to worry after all Kirito-kun said he will protect, and he never breaks his promises to me.'_

Yuuki quickly wiped away her tears as she calmed down and rubbed the redness off of her eyes and nose. Taking a deep breath to compose herself Yuuki opened the door to the ranch, and the bright morning light blinded her for just a moment before her eyes adjusted.

Kirito was riding on a black horse. His black coat was flowing in the wind created by the horse's speed.

In Aincrad it was possible to ride horse and other designated animals or monsters with the «mount» skill, but according to Argo's guild it was an unnecessary waste of «skill slots» that were available. Not only that, it took quite a large amount of time to master it to the point that you are able to effectively ride. A waste of time according to most people as their main goal was clearing the first floor right now.

But that didn't matter to Kirito. He liked the mount skill so he trained it. The reason he played SAO in first place was to be able to experience thrills that he wasn't able to in real life. And riding a horse like this was one of them.

"Oh Yuuki, you're up." Kirito said as he made the horse trot slowly towards his female companion.

"Ummm…about last night-" Yuuki began to say but was quickly interrupted by Kirito.

"You don't have to worry; I already promised you that I will protect you no matter what." Kirito said as he jumped of the as he pulled Yuuki into a hug once more. "I never broke promise to you before and I don't plan on starting now."

Yuuki didn't say anything as she hugged him back tightly with small but confident smile.

"Thank you"

-Merchant's Street: Starting City-

"So who are we meeting again?" Yuuki asked in her normal cheerful, high pitched and lovable voice. In fact it seemed to be even more cheerful than usual perhaps it was even more cheerful as if a huge burden had just been lifted from her chest.

"A «Blacksmith» class player who goes by the name of Lisbeth." Kirito said as he walked side by side with Yuuki ignoring the stares from the other players.

In SAO, there was no real «classes», only different skills that players are able to learn. But even then, it didn't prevent players from labeling those with certain skills into general classes.

As for the stares…well the male to female ratio had a very wide gape even with the recent popularity with the female audience. That was why Yuuki was getting so many stares, it was because of her frail like look and otherworldly cuteness…or I mean beauty that made her stand out not to mention her cheerful demeanor helped.

What Kirito didn't know was that he was attracting his own fair amount of stares. The black coat he wore could make many players mistake him for a flat-chested girl especially with his chin length hair and androgynous appearance.

"According to Argo she's quite the blacksmith, though she is quite unyielding over her prices." Kirito finished saying to Yuuki as they continued to walk.

Like that the two of them navigated through the dense crowd of the merchant's street. It didn't take much longer for them to find a freakishly long line with all of the players waiting for the pink haired blacksmith to attend to them.

"Argo was right when she said that we would know right away." Yuuki just giggled at Kirito's comment.

Now Kirito could see why this blacksmith was so popular. It was partly for her cute looks that indubitably attracted many players to seek her services. As more players began to go to her, Lisbeth would train her blacksmithing skills more and more. Coupled with her increasing skills with the hammer and looks, she was probably the highest leveled blacksmith in Aincrad.

"Well it looks like it's going to take a while." Kirito said with a resigned tone voice.

"It's not that bad." Yuuki giggled as the two of the got into the last spot in line.

To Kirito's horror the line was as every bit as bad as he thought it was. It took at least three hours, THREE PRECIOUS HOURS IN WHICH THEY COULD'VE BEEN LEVELING!

What's worst was the fact that the guy before them had an obviously bigger than Aincrad large crush on the cute pink haired black smith. He kept talking and talking and doing whatever it was within his power to prolong his purchase.

Let it be known that Kirito was not the type of person to consciously wish immense harm on a person, but at that one moment he made an exception as he brandished his sword darkly behind him. The only reason that guy didn't have a giant assed sword up his ass was because Yuuki stopped him.

Hell Kirito could even tell Lisbeth was getting annoyed and she brandished her two handed mace in front of the guy! Of course that guy didn't get the clue which led for Lisbeth to _accidentally_ activate a sword skill that made him fly halfway across the city.

Kirito's respect for the girl went several notches higher.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Lisbeth asked with her business smile, well actually it was her real smile as she was immensely happy after getting rid of her rabid fan, ahem, I mean _likeable_ customer.

"Ah yes, we would like to commission you to make a one-handed sword for us" Kirito said.

The blacksmith Lisbeth made a slight frown on her face as she thought about it for a moment, "I'm I don't think that would be possible, I already have ten commissions for swords and I don't have enough time to make yours and I'm running low on materials."

This time Kirito made a frown. "We have the necessary materials, but is there any way you can make our weapons first?"

"I'm sorry that wouldn't be possible" Lisbeth said as she effectively said no.

"but-" To Kirito's surprise it wasn't Lisbeth that interrupted him but Yuuki.

"Let me handle this." Yuuki said as she walked in front of Kirito and gave one of her charming smiles that was so full of life.

Kirito could tell that Lisbeth had already changed her demeanor, as she was hit with the full blast of Yuuki's «Love Me» aura. No one could resist, absolutely no one.

"Hello, Lisbeth-san I am Yuuki and this is Kirito." Yuuki started pointing herself and Kirito respectively as she introduced herself and Kirito.

"How about we a make a deal?" Yuuki asked.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Lisbeth questioned while raising one of her eyebrows.

"I'll let you stay at our lodging if you make the sword for us." Yuuki offered to which Kirito raised an eyebrow not understanding how it would help them.

"Sorry, I already have somewhere to stay." Lisbeth rejected.

"It has a bath."

Silence

It happened so quickly that if Kirito blinked he would have missed it. One moment Lisbeth was behind her anvil the next she was in front of them holding Yuuki's hand with a stars in her eyes.

"Deal!" She practically screamed as she packed up her blacksmith stall in record time and dragged Yuuki and Kirito off with vigor, ignoring all the remaining customers.

It was about five minutes later that she finally spoke again. "Ummm…where is your house?" Lisbeth asked rather timidly finally realizing that she didn't know where Kirito and Yuuki lived.

Kirito would have face-palmed if this was an anime, actually he would have made a face-wall, but thankfully it wasn't and Kirito's girly face was saved from damage.

Yuuki being herself just giggled.

Lisbeth blushed even more.

-Farmer's House-

"Ahhh I'm so happy to be alive." Lisbeth said contentment as she sat on the couch in the living room with Kirito and Yuuki after she took her bath and ate dinner together.

Yuuki giggled. "Yeah, that's why I like this house so much, because of the bath."

Kirito just sighed in contentment as he lay down on the couch using Yuuki's thighs as a lap pillow as they have done many times in real life.

"So you two are the «Black Duo»." Lisbeth suddenly said. "You're different from what imagined."

"Black duo?" Kirito said with a questioning tone.

"You two don't know!?" Lisbeth asked shocked.

Kirito and Yuuki just shook their heads negatively.

"You two are one of the most popular topics right now! Two players both clad in black, a prince like bishounen with a long black haired and a bishoujo with immeasurable charisma. The Black Duo rumored to be the two strongest players of Aincrad.

The said Black Duo just looked shock at how famous they were.

"Yuuki, also known as «Black Princess», with her lightning fast strike rivaling that of sword skills who is said to unsurpassed in speed. Then there's the «Black Prince» or as some would like call you the «Black Knight», rumored to be a pretty boy, who is known to be untouchable and able to use one-handed swords skill despite being equipped with a two-handed sword."

"What do you mean using one-handed sword skills despite being equipped with a two-handed sword?" Kirito asked in confusion at what Lisbeth said.

This time it was Lisbeth that was shocked. "Eh!? You mean that you didn't know you were breaking one of the fundamental rules!?"

"Ummm what fundamental rule did I break?" Kirito asked in confusion no longer laying down but rather sitting upright.

"Everyone knows that only one-handed swords can be used for one-handed sword skills, and two-handed sword for two-handed sword skills! You on other hand just broke that fundamental rule by executing one handed sword skills with a two-handed sword!" Lisbeth was practically shouting.

"Ummm I thought that you could use one-handed sword skills as long as you use one sword in your hand?" Kirito said with a hint of confusion as he tried to explain what he did.

Lisbeth just gave him an exasperated look. "You know what? Good night, my brain can't take any more of this." With that said Lisbeth stood and walked away towards one of the bedrooms to sleep.

Yuuki and Kirito just looked at each other in shock at what they just heard. They were known as the most powerful players and Kirito was literally a walking rule breaker ever since he started to use one handed sword skills.

"I think I'll go to bed now." Kirito said in a daze as he started to walk towards his bedroom.

Yuuki just nodded as she too was also quite dazed by the information.

As Kirito walked pass the doorway he suddenly made a one-eighty degrees turn and not to his utmost surprise Yuuki was standing there.

"Yes Yuuki?" Kirito asked although he already had a sliver of suspicion of what she wanted.

"Ano…can I sleep with you again?" Yuuki asked with hesitation.

Yuuki had such a vulnerable and hopeful look to her that Kirito couldn't say no, "Yes you can."

Yuuki at that moment gave him her most dazzling smile.

_'Yeah… that's it, that is the smile I want to protect no matter what.'_

* * *

"Done!" Lisbeth said happily as she cradled her best masterpiece in her hand. "It's called «Black Scarlet»."

Indeed it was a fitting name for the thin rapier black sword in her hand that flashed scarlet whenever the light reflected off of it.

When Yuuki had first showed the material that they have gathered to Lisbeth, she wasn't quite sure her blacksmithing skills were high enough to forge the sword. Luckily her level was just barely enough to forge the Black Scarlet.

Lisbeth brought the sword forward as if she was going to give it to Yuuki but at the last moment brought back towards her chest as gleam entered her eyes. "Wait, I have a proposition."

"A proposition?" Kirito asked.

"Un-huh. I'll give it you for free and give you future discounts when you need my service as a blacksmith..." Kirito's eyes widened at the proposition, even though it was early in the game, discounts and other deals such as this with blacksmiths could not be taken lightly. After all blacksmiths were known to create very powerful swords even in other MMORPGs, but in contrast the price were extremely high.

"…but in exchange I want live with you guys!" Lisbeth finished.

"What!?" Kirito cried out in surprise.

Living with them would mean that they would naturally come close, and by becoming closer would mean that he, Kirito, would feel the responsibility of protecting her, a burden that he didn't want to feel. He didn't dislike Lisbeth or anything but he didn't think that he was ready for such a responsibility.

"Sorry bu-"

"We accept!" Yuuki interjected before Kirito could finish.

"Yuuki!" Kirito cried out towards the Black Princess, only to falter and then subsequently cave in as he was met with her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Argh…." Kirito groaned as he knelt onto the ground defeat before Yuuki.

Yuuki and Lisbeth just giggled at Kirito's defeated form.

After that they bid farewell for the time being since Lisbeth needed to keep her shop running or rather her stall running.

"Hey Kirito-kun, where are we going today?" Yuuki asked.

"Argo sent us a message telling us to meet her in the open square near the center of the city, apparently someone wants to meet us." Kirito informed.

"Eh!? Kirito-kun is going to go just like that?" Yuuki said surprised as she made a shock face.

"Of course not, the client that requested a meeting with me apparently is going to pay us 10,000 cols just to show up." Kirito said calmly ignoring the surprised look on Yuuki's face.

"Eh!? Even us, we only have about 40,000 cols who is the person that can afford such a thing!?" Yuuki questioned out loud.

The received their answered as they saw the hooded figure of «Argo the Rat», Aincrad's top informant, standing next to her client.

The figure was quite tall with Argo's head barely reaching his chin. He had extremely light grey hair that was tied back into a ponytail with a couple of strands over his right eye.

He had the appearance of a «Knight», with the majority of his body covered in pure white armor, and underneath it he wore a red robe. If this was an anime he would look like what you would call the hero.

However what stood out to Kirito was not his appearance or equipment, but rather his gaze. Kirito didn't exactly know how to explain but it seemed as he was looking down on them.

Not the rude condescending look that says "I'm better than you", but rather a natural look that puts him above the average man, like an avatar of god or even the god himself.

"Ki-bou~" Argo squealed as she leapt onto Kirito and proceeded to hug the ever loving life of him.

"Gah! Let go of me dammit, every single time you do this!" Yuuki just giggled at Kirito's predicament.

After a terribly long time that was devoted mostly to prying Argo off Kirito…in reality it was only about five minutes the unknown player introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is «Heathcliff» and I am the one who wanted to meet you." The player clad in red and white introduced himself offering his hand out.

Kirito of course shook his hand as he saw no malice coming from him. "Hello it's nice to meet you. You probably already know this but I am Kirito and this is Yuuki." Kirito finished as he gestured to his companion.

"I know, you two are the Black Duo." Heathcliff said. "I have a request."

"A request?" Kirito asked as he looked at Heathcliff then at Argo who just shrugged.

"Yes I would like to «Dual» you Kirito the Black Knight, the player that broke one of the fundamental rules of SAO."

The word shock couldn't even begin to describe what everyone but Heathcliff felt at the moment. If this wasn't a death game Kirito would've accepted without a second thought but…

"Don't worry; it'll be in «First Strike Mode»."

Duel, usually a friendly competition where two players could battle each other out, but in this death game, duel could often lead to death. That was why no one had ever dueled yet, but there are different types of duels.

The first one is the regular one, obviously this one wasn't acceptable. The second was where both players strive to land the first clean hit. And finally the last one was the timed mode where the winner was the one who had the most health left.

But even in the first strike mode, if the players' level were too far apart, then even a single clean hit could result in death,

"But-"

"I'm level twelve so it's fine." Heathcliff said interjecting Kirito as if he _knew _Kirito's level and his worries.

Kirito looked to his right as he felt Yuuki grip his arm. She was giving him a worrying glance, hell even Argo was giving him a concerned glance.

"I accept." Kirito finally said after much contemplation.

Yuuki and Argo gave him a worried glance as they cleared the way.

-Heathcliff is requesting a duel will you accept?-

Kirito pressed –yes-, and since Heathcliff was the one who requested the duel he was given the choice of which type of battle mode they would duke it out in. Naturally Kirito chose first strike mode.

-Duel will begin in sixty seconds-

The system announced. Kirito unsheathed his sword as he took his starting position and crouched down a bit with his foot forward.

Taking this chance Kirito observed his opponent. Heathcliff took out a huge kite shield that was mostly pristine white outlined in red that covered almost half his body. His sword that was in his right hand was a bastard sword and also silvery white.

_'Seriously what is this guy's obsession with red and white?'_ wondered the person with the obsession with black.

But as the countdown continued Kirito couldn't get rid of a nagging suspicion in the back of his head.

-10-

_'There's something that I'm missing but I can't put my finger on it!'_

-7-

_'Maybe it's his level? After all a good majority of the players are only at most level seven or eight.'_

-5-

_'Hell, I've just leveled up to level twelve yesterday and even Yuuki is only level eleven.'_

-3-

_'But this Heathcliff person just came out of nowhere and just proclaimed he was level twelve and it looks like he has been level twelve for a while now.'_

-2-

_'Damn it, I don't have any more time to think, I can only hope that he wasn't lying…'_

-1-

_'…or else.'_

-GO-

_Boom!_

Kirito leapt and shortened the distance between the two them instantly as he made a diagonal slash upward.

Heathcliff's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Kirito move, totally unprepared for such speed.

_'It's over!'_

However to Kirito's surprise Heathcliff back stepped and barely blocked the blow as Kirito sword made sparks across his shield.

Kirito too, stepped back and dodged Heathcliff's bastard sword.

Kirito and Heathcliff glared at each other as the charged at each other.

_Swoosh!_

Kirito used a thrust with his right hand towards Heathcliff.

Sparks flew

Heathcliff, actually prepared this time, used his shield to divert Kirito's sword to the left as he swung his bastard sword vertically down at Kirito.

_Clang!_

Kirito let go of his sword's handle as his left hand grabbed it and brought it and blocked the slash.

Heathcliff had an astounded look on his face as he witnessed what Kirito did was forced to move his head out of the way as the tip pierced the epidermis of his cheek or at least the VR equivalent of it anyways.

Off at the sidelines a staggering amount of bystanders gathered as they watched the two swordsmen duke it off. Cheers were thrown for both of them, but Kirito and Heathcliff were too immersed into their duel to notice.

"Yu-chan is Kirito going to be alrighT!?" Argo asked the shorter girl worry clearly written on her face, hell the fact that she didn't call Kirito Ki-bou was a major sign.

"Kirito-kun's going to be fine; rather I'm more worried about Heathcliff-san." Yuuki said easing some of Argo's worries but inciting some questions at the same time.

"Eh!? How can you be so confident that Kirito will win?"

Yuuki gave one of her rare confident smirks. "Because in real life Kirito-kun is a kendo champion and a black belt in karate, his specialty is fighting against people."

Multiple gashes could be seen on both Kirito and Heathcliff as they continued to clash and sparks flew out.

Neither one of them had landed a decisive blow on each other as they continued their deadly dance of swords.

The crowd held their breath each time as they heard the clang of the two combatants' sword connecting with each other, their heart speeding up as the battle continued.

Heathcliff smirked as he bashed Kirito on his left and made him lose balance falling down on his right.

But his smirk left as Kirito placed his right hand that held his sword onto the ground to balance him and used his right foot to kick diagonally upwards connecting with Heathcliff's left hand that held his shield.

But Kirito wasn't satisfied with just kicking Heathcliff's shield out of his hand, so he twisted his hip towards the right and as his right foot touched the ground his left foot kicked Heathcliff's right hand making him defenseless as his sword flew out of his hand.

Kirito still in the process of twisting planted his left foot on the ground as his torso was back up into the air and his sword pulled back as it glowed blinding white.

«Judgement*» activated

There was silence as Kirito's sword silence piercing Heathcliff's chest ignoring his armor.

Kirito's eyes had a golden gleam in the sun shone off of his eyes.

The crowd was silent

-Winner Kirito!-

End

* It's a thrust type sword skill that I made to replace Vorpal Strike because as Nanaya88 pointed, it is a high level sword skill that Kirito shouldn't have yet. Judgement is basically the same as vorpal strike except that it's weaker and has a shorter range along with a shorter cool down period.

Author Notes: Bet you didn't think I would introduce Heathcliff so soon!

For those of you who know who Yuuki is and think that she was OOC, I don't think she was. Mostly because she saw Kirito as a ray of light when she was beginning to be ostracized so she clings onto Kirito as a pillar of support.

And she somewhat blames herself for Kirito getting ostracized too for associating with her, not to mentioned she was the one who technically dragged Kirito into this Death Game.

To Yuuki, Kirito is someone who she can trusts wholeheartedly with anything.

Btw my emotional scene writing skill is abysmal so sorry if it was bad.

And sorry if the kendo match was awkward, writing about the fighting style I want Kirito to have is harder than I though. And I don't really know much about Kendo so if the match was…off please forgive me

Originally I wanted Yuuki and Kirito to do the quest to get the «Anneal Blade» but I thought that the Anneal Blade didn't suit Yuuki who preferred thin one handed swords, so introduced Lisbeth into this chapter and made her forge a sword for Yuuki.

«»


	2. Shooting Star: Duet of Black and White

Sword Art Online: Seraphim of the Starless Knight

_I am the Embodiment of Excaliber the Sword of End, The Black Flames of Sin is my Spirit_

_With these Tainted Hands I have Unleashed a Thousand Judgments_

_These Burdened Golden Wings of Mine Feared by Thousands, Loved by Few_

_Nevertheless my Heart of Scales is Satisfied_

_My name is Kirito Synthesis Zero,_

_Seraphim of the Starless Knight_

Summary: He is the knight clad in armor reminiscent of the starless night, his golden wings shimmering as he leads his band of angels. He is never seen without his black-haired angel, she who wields the dual swords that slice through darkness. He is the strongest: the Seraphim of the Starless Knight. KiritoxYuukixMulti

Okay some of you (if not all of you) may have noticed that I have (once again) changed the name, hopefully for good this time.

Sorry if I seem a bit indecisive on the name, but after looking at the color illustration of the eleventh light novel of Alice in all her integrity Knight glory, I suddenly had a vision of Kirito as an Integrity Knight clad in darkness.

Originally I wanted to just change the word prince in the title to Knight, but that seemed too simple or lame. So I changed it to Seraphim of the Starless Knight in reference to how a starless night where it is full of darkness and how Kirito is now going to be knightish along with the wings. Look at my cover photo that I used for this fanfic and you will see.

Anyways just thought you should know, if you were going to review about how indecisive I am…

For those of you who are wondering, no I am not abandoning Gun Gale Online: Cerberus, it's just that four more unique skills that haven't been introduced in SAO were released by Kawahara Reki on the SAO wiki. And I couldn't get this idea out of my head, plus sometimes writing the same fics with the same setting gets tiring so I will probably be rotating between this and GGO: Cerberus.

**Now Beta-read by Sephoriya**

I probably should've have mentioned this in the previous chapter but Yuuki is a canon character that comes from the seventh light novel, Mother's Rosario…

**[SPOILER!]**…she died due to her AIDs and HIV…I want to cry so badly now

Disclaimer: I do now own Sword Art Online, Kawahara Reki does.

Answers/Replies

WhizkidHV-…Whiz, that was an accident…**-.-**

Nanaya88-ah sorry about that, I was just looking for a sword skill to use and so I forgot about it, btw I fixed it now

Kuronoki-well he would curb-stomp a lot of people, but not everyone, in fact the only reason he won was because of his martial arts background. When the other players play the game more they will be more trained so it will be more even, although Kirito will still be above them.

Evelsaint93- what should be a unique skill?

Alkner-well sorry about having too many fics, it's just that I can't help myself. But my Highschool DxD was just a impulse I had as I already mentioned, and my Naruto ones are on hiatus…well now I'm mostly focusing on both my SAO fanfics

Dechirures-yes

Mad Random Writer-sorry about that ahahaha…I think much faster than my hand can write… anyways I'm not killing off Heathcliff and I don't to give him that kind of trauma just yet

DarkMegaSF-Yes I did, mostly because I was unsatisfied with the previous one and I couldn't think of a better one yet

N0mster-well I will be going with word of god that Yuuki will have a faster reaction than Kirito, but not by much

ToumaFF-yeah, I moved the author notes to the end or the beginning or the end

And thank you to those who reviewed!

Talk- "Kirito-kun"

Thought- '_Kyaa!?'_

Game Terms-«Sword of Oblivion Excaliber»

System Announcement- -congratulations-

Passive Skills: **Divinity**

Chapter 2: Shooting Star: Duet of Black and White

"HA!" A high pitched yell rang through the air as the «Black Scarlet» sliced the random kobold monsterin half, and not a moment later it dispersed into millions of pieces.

Yuuki hid a frown as she saw the polygons disappear into a million pieces of beautiful light. It was far too clean and beautiful for her tastes.

It made her wonder if the creator, Kayaba Akihiko, purposely made death so beautiful. As she thought about the monster's death her mind began to wander towards… darker thoughts…

_'I wonder if my death would be…beautiful…at the very least beautiful enough that Kirito-kun won't turn his eyes away from me. Or would it be so utterly disgusting that Kirito-kun couldn't bear to look at me in death?'_

The black haired girl scrunched her eyes as she lightly slapped her cheeks and then shook her head trying to rid those depressing thoughts out of her mind

_Swoosh_

Yuuki quickly turned around as she heard the sound of a sword slicing the air.

_'Crap, I was too focused on my thoughts!' _Yuuki berated herself as she lifted her sword up in a defensive position to block whatever incoming attacks were coming at her from the monster that had snuck upon her while she was deep in thought.

Only to see empty space in front of her, no monster at all

_'Weird. I swore I heard the sound of a sword moving through the air.'_ Yuuki thought in confusion to herself.

Then she heard it, well more like the sound of a sword slashing through air meaninglessly and then a monster's shriek. The same shriek she heard when she injured the kobold that she had just killed.

Curious as she did not see any group coming here to battle the monsters, she crept closer to the sound, careful not to draw attention herself.

As she crept closer, Yuuki began to see the two figures that were engaged in combat in an ongoing battle.

She gasped.

The monster engaged in combat was an elite kobold mook, just like the one she had defeated mere minutes ago.

The one that made her gasp was a figure in a dull red cloak. He was taller than her, possibly as tall as Kirito if not a bit shorter.

Speaking of Kirito, he had been training in the lesser known dungeons on the first floor. Something about a solo quest he had to take. That was why she was in the lower dungeons, well lower leveled dungeon than the one that she and Kirito would trainin together.

Well back to the present.

The cloaked figure moved deftly as he dodged all the kobold's attempts of attack with its large sword. Yuuki was amazed, the figure moved with gracefulness that she had never seen before, it almost reminded her of Kirito, except Kirito's movements were refinedwith the skills that he had learned through his kendo and karate training and he was never graceful, just refined.

Then Yuuki noticed his sword, it was a rapier, a weapon of elegance and grace of the utmost caliber. But it was a weapon considered too weak and girly for most males to equip.

Although Yuuki had to disagree with the weak comment as she saw the rapier of the user glow signifying the execution of a sword skill known as «Linear».

It was so quick, shining, brilliant, and beautiful…just like a shooting star.

Yuuki had seen numerous shooting stars in her life. The first one was brilliant white with a blue hue, on that star she wished to be cured.

It never came true.

Then the second one came, the frail girl made the same wish.

It still never came true.

Then she saw her third one, she made another wish.

She lost hope in wishing to be cured after that.

One by one Yuuki saw several more of them, but each one was duller than the last. Someone else might've called it luck at the unnatural number shooting stars she saw. But to her it was mocking her, mocking Yuuki of her inevitable death.

What was worse was that the last one she saw was just before she was ostracized.

That was why, Yuuki gasped as shesaw a shootingstar/streak (pick one?) at its full brilliance just like the first time she saw it.

"Krahhh!" The monster wailed as its inevitable death came along with its declining health bar.

Another beautiful death as Yuuki would put it.

Yuuki stared at the red cloaked player in turmoil, on one hand she wanted to leave and do nothing with the player that reminded Yuuki of the hopelessness of her incurable condition, but on the other hand she wanted to talk to the person that reminded her of how brilliant a shooting star was.

Unable to decide, Yuuki opted to silently follow the player as he made hisway deeper into the dungeon.

Yuuki watched as the player traversed throughout (saying deeper again sounds awkward) the dungeon.

Soon one minute passed.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Thirty minutes passed.

And finally one hour passed give or take a few minutes.

It didn't matter to Yuuki how long she followed the rapier user, in fact she didn't keep track of the time any longer. The rapier user intrigued her.

His moves were as Yuuki observed earlier graceful, but she now also noticed another thing about him.

All his moves were desperate.

Yes he moved with grace; however he held no regard for his charging in and having no concern for his health, only drinking «potions» to heal his health after fighting.

He always charged; never backing down, as if the word escape was of no concern for him…or it never existed in his mind. All he did was charge, charge, and charge.

Another major problem was the «over kill» he constantly performed. They were inefficient, and at the wrong place and wrong time, it could kill him.

But still Yuuki didn't know whether to approach him or not.

But fate apparently chose to decide for her.

In the midst of combat the rapier user suddenly fell down unconsciousness. Yuuki who was watching nearby couldn't ignore it; she couldn't simply ignore a helpless person.

"Hrah!" With small shout she charged at the «Kobold Sentinel» that was momentarily stunned by the Linear the rapier user just used right before he fainted. It was quite lucky for him, because had he not done so the kobold would have indubitably killed him given the chance, as the rapier user only had about half of his health bar left and he was mainly an «AGI» type.

In «Sword Art Online» when you level up you get a number of ability stat points that you can use to put into either AGI or STR. And depending on those stats you can equip certain armor and weapons.

Unfortunately there was a trade off for each one, if you put all your points into AGI you will fast and strike numerous critical hits depending on your own skill and how your AGI is, however it left you with a weak defense that would let monsters kill you within a few moves granted the monster was of suitable level.

STR was the opposite. If you place all your points into strength, you were strong and didn't need critical hits to deal massive damage, however it also meant that you were slow and more prone to hits where an AGI type could easily dodge attacks.

Both sides had their advantages and disadvantages,which was why Yuuki chose to be a «hybrid» type player. A hybrid type player levels both AGI and STR stats to make a balanced build. Yuuki had placed fifty percent of her ability points into each.

_CLANG_

Sparks flew as Yuuki unleashed her charged sword skill in a vertical upper slash against the kobold's own downward slash, resulting into a repelling force that made both swords bounce backwards.

However, unluckily for the kobold, Yuuki was already expecting that, and so as her hand was flung back she positioned herself so that another sword skill was evoked.

Black Scarlet shone/gleamed a deep blue color as it flashed forward, carving a three pointed star into the kobold's body.

The kobold that was already on the verge of death disappeared into millions of brilliant polygons thanks to the deletion of the rest of its health by «Trinity Strike».

With a sigh of relief, Yuuki sheathed her sword with an audible sound as she turned to look at the rapier user.

Curious at what he was hiding under the cloak, Yuuki slowly brought her hands closer to the hood but jerked it back at the last moment.

_'Come on Yuuki! This isn't the time to wonder what's under the hood; you have to get him to a safe area first!' _Yuuki berated herself mentally once again.

Yuuki hoisted the rapier user onto her back as she gave him a piggy back ride. Now that Yuuki was actually touching the rapier user she noticed the _he _was unusually light and thin.

Too thin and light, hell Kazuto was the thinnest male Yuuki knew and the rapier user was even thinner! Yuuki was quite sure now that the rapier user was female.

Questions flew through her mind as Yuuki wondered why a single lone female would be out here alone.

It wasn't that much longer until Yuuki exited the maze and arrived at a nice circular clearing in the forest dungeon outside of the labyrinth that they had just exited from.

Yuuki gently set the female she was carrying down with her back against the tree as she sat on a rock facing opposite of the unconscious rapier user.

Now Yuuki's curiosity was back.

She had always wanted a female friend that she could relate to. Don't get her wrong, Yuuki liked Lisbeth as a friend, but sometimes she wanted someone who understood her more and fought with her on the frontlines.

Times passed and finally Yuuki couldn't take it anymore as the curiosity of the stranger's face passed her limits.

Slowly Yuuki walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her. With a one of her hands, she slowly touched the top of her hood as if afraid of waking the sleeping girl, not that it was possible anyways, and slowly Yuuki moved the hood off.

Yuuki gasped.

The girl before her was beautiful. Like a princess. Her hazelnut hair was gorgeous, her face a perfectly heart shaped, her lips were lush, and so much more.

_'She looks like sleeping beauty from one of my bedtime stories'_

Then the beautiful girl's face twitched for a few moments before calming down again into a serene look, but suddenly her eyes snapped open as she jumped up with her hand on her rapier handle looking around with suspicion.

Suspicion quickly turned into confusion, no doubt wondering why she was not in the labyrinth, but instead in safe area in a lush green forest.

Then she looked down to see Yuukiwith a wide eyed innocent expression of surprise.

An awkward silence soon settled in.

Then Yuuki gave a bright smile as she stood up.

"Hi, my name is Yuuki!" The Black Princess said as she offered her hand towards the female rapier user.

The female rapier user looked at the hand and then at Yuuki's face before she decided to shake hands. "I'm Asuna."

Yuuki inwardly frowned, Asuna's reply was hollow as if she didn't want to live anymore…it reminded Yuuki of the time before she met Kirito.

"Are you hungry?" Yuuki asked trying to find something to talk silent rapier user nodded as both of them sat down, with Asuna following Yuuki's example.

Asuna stay stilled for a moment before she nodded. With a movement of her hands she opened her «inventory» window intent on getting the plain bread she brought. But just before she could materialize her food, Yuuki's hand holding a black-ish bread with a slice of meat in it appeared in front of her face.

"?" Asuna looked the sandwich in confusion.

"Here take it; you're hungry are you not?" Yuuki asked after she finished swallowing her mouthful of food that she had in her mouth.

Asuna nodded as she took the bread and took a bite out of it. Her eyes widened at the taste. After eating nothing but plain, stale bread since the beginning of the game the sandwich in her hands waslike the foods of the gods' to her.

Asuna quickly inhaled the sandwich into her stomach in an unsightly manner as Yuuki gaped at the girl called Asuna.

After she had finished the sandwich looked up to see Yuuki staring at her with her petite mouth agape at what she had just witnessed.

Naturally Asuna blushed hoping that her hood would cover it, that's when she realized her hood was off. She panicked at first, but calm down soon after.

"Why did you save me?"

"Huh what do you mean? It's natural to save someone in need after all." Yuuki asked in confusion after recovering from her shock.

"What's the point? Everyone is going to die soon enough. It's just a matter of time." Asuna said still talking in her hollow like voice.

"Is that why you were out here all by yourself?" Yuuki asked not even bothering to hide her frown this time.

Asuna stayed silent as if contemplating on whether to tell the black haired girl in front of her. "Yes, I decided that if I was going to die, I am going to die fighting and notas some scared little girl hiding inside a hotel."

"Ano…how long have you been out here?" Yuuki asked with a rising suspicion in her heart.

"About three days." Asuna said plainly.

"T-Three days!? What about shelter, food and what if your weapon breaks!?" Yuuki asked her voice laced with surprise.

"I bought a lot of potions and food. I also have three rapiers in my inventory for spare." Asuna replied.

"B-but that's suicidal!? Don't you want live!? Yuuki half shouted at the girl before her.

"WHAT'S THE POINT EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE!? IT'S ALREADY BEEN A MONTH A THE FIRS FLOOR HASN'T EVEN BEEN CLEARED YET AND ALREADY HUNDREDS HAVE ALREADY DIED! IT'S BETTER TO JUST GIVE UP RIGHT NOW!"

_SLAP!_

Asuna's eyes widened in surprise as the black haired girl suddenly slapped her.

Yuuki on the other hand was also surprised but for another reason. When Asuna said give up, something inside her just snapped.

"Hey do you want to listen to a story?" Yuuki suddenly asked in a reserved tone as she sat down and hugged her legs close to her chest.

Asuna realizing she may have gone too far complied as she too sat down with her back against the tree.

"Once upon a time,

There was a little girl who had AIDs and HIV; all the doctors said that she wouldn't survive past her tenth birthday

But the little never gave up and lived past her tenth birthday, but…

Her condition worsened

Why?

Because all her classmates found out and began to distance themselves and began to bully that girl

That little girl realized just how weak she was and lost all her strength and gave up"

Asuna gave a silent gasp as she heard Yuuki tell her story, she was quite sure she knew who the girl was judging by the detached and sad expression on Yuuki's face. But Yuuki took no notice of the gasp as she was immersed in her own story.

"One day the doctor said that the little girl wouldn't make it past another month…"

To Asuna's surprise Yuuki suddenly gave a small smile.

"Then that little girl met _him_

A young boy around her age

A loner

A strong person

That little girl who had lost faith in wishing and only relied on her own strength, began to draw hope from that boy

Ever since that day the black haired girl has never given up and strived to live no matter what

Even in this hopeless situation"

Yuuki then stared at Asuna directly in the eye.

"That's why if such a weak girl found enough strength to not give up, you shouldn't either Asuna-san"

Asuna just stared at the girl before her; she felt a disgusting feeling rise up from her stomach as she watched the brave girl called Yuuki.

Even against all odds she survived and never gave up, while she herself gave up immediately.

Asuna felt shameful.

"That girl was you right Yuuki-san?" Asuna asked although she already she already knew the answer.

"Yes… I am that girl…" Yuuki replied.

Silence once again settled in between them as both of them were deep in thought.

"Hey, there's going to be a large gathering of players to discuss how to defeat the first floor's boss. Want to come?" Yuuki suddenly asked Asuna.

"A gathering of players?" Asuna said with confusion in her voice.

"Yeah,a meeting of the top strongest players, to defeat the first boss and clear the game." Yuuki said. "If we defeat the boss will you promise me not to give up?"

Asuna seemed to hesitate at Yuuki's proposal but a sudden fire erupted from the dying embers within her hazelnut colored eyes. "Yes." Asuna said with resolution.

Yuuki gave her usual bright and cheery smile at Asuna's answer as she suddenly stood up and grabbed Asuna's hands with her own. "Good! But we better hurry the meeting starts in less than an hour!" said Yuuki as she began to drag Asuna through the dungeon with haste.

-Fountain Square of «Tolbana Village»-

"Yuuki." A smooth and confident voice said from behind her.

"Kirito-kun!" Yuuki said as she turned around to see the other half of the Black Duo behind her.

Originally both Yuuki and Kirito weren't planning on appearing at the meeting, but Yuuki decided to change their decision at the last minute. She had sent a message to Kirito as she dragged Asuna through the dungeon.

"Ah and this is Asuna-san!" Yuuki said as she gestured toward the said girl.

"Hello, my name is Kirito." The black haired male simply said as he looked at Asuna. "Yuuki, why did you suddenly decide to come to the meeting?"

Yuuki had a sheepish look on her face as she clapped her hands in front of her and bowed a bit to Kirito. "Sorry! I just suddenly wanted to beat the boss!"

It was obvious to Kirito that Yuuki was withholding information from him, probably something to do with the beautiful rapier user. Kirito sighed as he patted Yuuki on her head.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Yuuki blushed. She wasn't used to keeping secrets from Kirito, she almost always told Kirito everything, but sometimes some things were better off not said, such as Yuuki's proposal to Asuna.

If Kirito had known aboutit, he would have probably chewed Yuuki out about unnecessarily risking her life for someone else.

After that it wasn't much longer until the meeting began.

"Today, thank you for heeding my summons! Some people here know me, but I will again introduce myself! I am «Diabel», and my class is «Knight»!"

With that, the people around the fountain burst out with whistles and clapping, mixed with various calls like 'You meant to say «Hero» right!' flew through the air.

For SAO, the job class did not exist in the system. Each player was given a number of «Skill Slots», and could freely select from different skills and set them for training. For example, people with manufacturing or trade type skills in their main slot could be called a «Smith», «Seamstress», «Cook», or other such job titles —however, neither Kirito nor Yuuki have limited knowledge about the «Knight» and «Hero» classes, having not heard of them before.

"But, no matter what kind of class a person calls himself, it is his own freedom."

Saying this, the man named Diabel was wearing bronze armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and shins, with a large long sword on his waist to the left, and a kite shield on his back. You could say that was the armament befitting Knight.

The player known as Diabel continued his speech, talking about how his group had found the room to the first floor's boss.

Naturally there was a large amount of shock, as no one had found the boss' room yet. Even Kirito and Yuuki hadn't found the boss' room, although that was where they had been killing the monsters on the twentieth floor of the Aincrad's first floor maze.

"-and tomorrow with everyone's cooperation we defeat the first floor boss and show everyone that conquering the tower is not impossible!"

A roar of approval erupted from the crowd at Diabel's charismatic speech. Even Kirito himself felt a bit inspired, although the amount was minuscule.

"Wait a minute, knight-san!"

At that moment, a low voice flowed out.

The cheering immediately stopped, and the front of the crowd split into two. At the center of the emptied space was a somewhat short and stockily built man. From Kirito's position, he could only see a somewhat large one-handed sword on his back, and some kind of pointed, cactus-styled brown hair.

Taking one step forward, the cactus head growled in a deep, gravelly voice that was the opposite of Diabel's beautiful voice.

"Before that, there is one thing that must be cleared up; otherwise I cannot join you."

Diabel's eyes narrowed for an instant, but soon returned to full smiles and said while beckoning.

"Opinions are certainly very welcome. But, if you are going to speak, you should tell us your name."

"...Hum."

Cactus head gave a huge snort, and then stepped forward. When he reached the fountain, he turned around to face the gathered players.

"I am «Kibaou»."

The cactus head swordsman who introduced himself with a somewhat daring character name looked at all the players in the plaza with beady, but sharp and bright eyes.

"In this group, about 5 or 10 people need to apologize."

"Apologize? To whom?"

The knight that was still standing behind him on the fountain edge, Diabel, raised both hands in question. Without looking at him, Kibaou spat out in hatred.

"Ha, isn't it obvious. To the 2000 now dead people. Those guys had a monopoly on everything, and so 2000 people died in one month! Isn't that right?!"

At that moment, the low buzzing in the forty people audience was cut short; all went silent. What Kibaou insinuated, everyone finally understood.

"—Kibaou-san. Your «those guys» are... the original beta testers, right?"

Diabel with his arms crossed, showed the most stern look up till now as he asked for confirmation.

"Obviously."

Then Kibaou's eyes scanned the crowd before his eyes settled onto the Black Duo.

"You two!" he said as he pointed his fingers at Yuuki and Kirito. "You're beta testers aren't you?"

Yuuki expression was of shock at what they were accused of. Many of the other players gathered also looked at them with some of them narrowing their eyes in suspicion.

Kirito however remained impassive as he stood up and started to walk towards the accuser.

Every single eye was on Kirito's back now as he walked with elegance towards Kibaou. Finally he was face to face to Kibaou.

Kirito was about an inch or two taller than Kibaou, it was not by much but there was enough of a difference between Kirito's eye level and Kibaou's eye level for Kirito to look down at him.

Kibaou flinched as his lackluster eyes met Kirito's luminescent black orbs.

In that single moment Kibaou felt his legs turn into jelly as he felt fear, but…his eyes regain their hatred that was lost just a moment ago and he glared back at Kirito despite the intimidation he felt.

"Kibaou was it? You said that Yuuki and I were beta testers right?" Kirito asked with a surprisingly chilly voice that sent shivers down the spine of those near him.

Kibaou nodded at Kirito's question still standing defiantly against Kirito.

"Then do you have proof?"

That simple question made everyone begin to wonder; at this point everyone was just throwing around their hatred with no proof, although they still were suspicious.

Kibaou opened his mouth to say something but nothing could come out…he absolutely had no proof of his accusations.

"You're far too strong! Unless you're a beta tester you shouldn't be this strong!"

Kirito still had the impassive expression on his face although he did quirk an eyebrow. "So from what you'resaying, everyone who is stronger than average at the moment is a beta tester?"

Kibaou nodded once, confident that he had cornered Kirito this time.

"Then what about everyone else here?" Kirito asked as he spread his arms, and gestured toward everyone.

"Each and everyone one of us gathered here today is stronger than the average player. So are you saying that each and every one of us here is a beta tester Kibaou?"

Kibaou gritted his teeth at Kirito's statement as he felt most of the players glare now. No one, especially the people who weren't beta testers liked to be accused of being one. And Kibaou just accused the majority of the players at the meeting.

"Besides SAO isn't like any other RPGs. As the first VRMMO the player himself has to be fit enough to fight realistic monsters as the one we seen. Not to mention there are variable factors that also makes a player strong. How you move is also a big factor, I'm sure others like me who practice martial arts would notice how much easier it is to fight monster unlike other people who haven't had any training."

Steam was coming out of Kibaou's ears as his face turned bright due to anger as murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the players.

_Shing!_

Kibaou suddenly unsheathed his word as he brandished it towards Kirito. "Duel me! If I win you'll admit that you're a beta tester!"

"Isn't that hypocritical? After all it would go against your previous statement that the stronger players are the beta testers? Kirito asked with a smirk, "but I'll accept it to amuse you."

With an audible sound Kirito drew his sword, the two handed long sword Evil Blade Noir, with a single hand as he pointed the tip at Kibaou in one fluid movement.

"Urk!" Kibaou let out surprisednoise at Kirito's speed.

Kirito smirked as he let his arm down to his side as he walked a few meters away from Kibaou before turning around. "Well aren't you going to issue the duel? Or perhaps you're scared?"

Kibaou saw red.

It was a blur to him.

Issuing the duel

Waiting for the countdown

He didn't even check if it was a first strike duel

It was all a blur to him as the timer reach zero

"Ha, I'll show you now!" Kibaou yelled as he raised his sword above him activating a sword skill…

It was all too quick for him, one second Kirito was in front of him and then the next he disappeared.

"Wha!?"

"I'm down here." A voice suddenly said below him.

Kibaou looked down to see Kirito crouching in front of him just out of his peripheral vision.

"Shi-"

Kibaou never had a chance to finish his sentence as Kirito swung his sword with unnatural speed and sliced through Kibaou body.

-Winner Kirito-

Cactus head fell onto his knees as he barely processed what had just happened.

Surprisingly someone began to clap and soon everyone was clapping.

Kirito nodded his head thanking them as he began to walk back towards his seat.

However…

"This isn't over yet you brat!" Kibaou whispered harshly so that only he and Kirito could hear it.

Kirito however paid no heed, as he was already used to people to people making empty threats to him ever since he started kendo and defeating sore losers in tournaments.

In the end that was the highlight of meeting, because soon after that the gathered players began to strategize which brought up another thing.

It was «Argo's Strategy Guide», it contradicted Kibaou even more when it refuted that all beta testers ditched the regular players to fend for themselves.

But other than that everything was successful.

The boss raid party was split into in to several parties each consisting of at most six. Since there were already forty-five people most of them split into seven parties with a single party consisting of Asuna, Kirito, and Yuuki to themselves.

After that, they were told to disperse and meet tomorrow at ten o'clock the next day since it was already late.

-Farmer's House-

Kirito sighed as he watched the three girls talk in front of him…

Three girls known as Yuuki, Asuna, and Lisbeth, all of them surprisingly kicked off quite well and were now talking amiably.

…that was why Asuna was also now staying with them…

Thanks to Yuuki…

Kirito sighed as he thought about growing attached to them all and feeling responsible for them in the future, it would be inevitable if they continued to live together.

But…it was nice for Yuuki to talk to other people, especially girls,someone other than himself. Due to her being ostracized, Kirito was the only person she was able to talkto. It was good, but the company of a female was different.

Don't ask him how or why, it just was.

_'Well if Yuuki is enjoying herself, I guess I can live with it.'_

It was true. Yuuki was laughing a lot more now, it wasn't like that she didn't laugh with him, but it was just that she did most of the talking with himself replying half the time. Kirito himself rarely started a conversation, most of the time he was content to sit next to Yuuki.

Suddenly a window popped up in front of him.

-Player Asuna and Lisbeth is requesting to be your friend-

Kirito looked up to see Yuuki giving him a big smile, he should've known. However he didn't feel that he knew them well enough so…his hand headed towards the no button.

"Kirito-kun!"

Kirito should have never looked, it was his fatal mistake.

Because what he saw was something the Black Prince could never say no to…yes it was the infamous puppy dog eyes of Konno Yuuki.

"Urk!"

With no other choice Kirito pressed the yes button as he buried his face into the palm of his hands.

He distantly heard Yuuki voice her triumph as he sighed wondering why he hadn't attained an immune system geared towards those wretched puppy dog eyes…

Kirito sighed as he stood up from his position from the couch. "Yuuki I'll go to sleep first okay?"

"Sure!" Yuuki replied as Kirito was already on his way as he already knew Yuuki's answer.

-Next Day-

Yuuki talked amiably as she walked between Kirito and Asuna. Mostly it was just her and Asuna talking with the occasional replies from Kirito as they walked alongside the other seven parties.

Of course Yuuki kept her voice to a whisper as there were monsters that were attracted to sounds and it wouldn't do any good for them to attract those monsters and be delayed.

First of allthe fatigued gained from fighting those monsters would weaken them, and they wouldn't be at their best when they confronted the floor to mention that if they fought other monsters they would need to use precious potions.

On a side note just before the boss raid, Kirito and Yuuki had taken Asuna shopping to outfit her with a more fitting set of armor and equipments befitting of her level and skill.

Her hooded cape was now discarded, something that brought her many stares, and her former clothes were replaced by a white themed long sleeved shirt and sailor skirt trimmed in gold. A white breastplate covered her chest along with white armored boots.

However Asuna's favorite change was her rapier. Her previous one-handed rapier was dull grey, a good sword, but horribly weak and unfit for her, which was why Yuuki had requested Lisbeth to forge another sword for the beautiful rapier user.

And Lisbeth did not disappoint, the pink haired black smith had crafted a beautiful white rapier that shined blue whenever the light hit it. «White Azure» that was its name.

It wasn't that much longer until they reached the doors leading to the floor boss, «Illfang the Kobold Lord».

"Remember what your group is assigned to do." Diabel reminded everyone with whisper with his back facing the door and his face towards the raid party.

There was no answer in the form of word, only nods of acceptance.

_Creak!_

The massive doors made an ominous sound as Diabel opened the doorway to the first floor's most powerful monster.

The room before them was dark but suddenly it lit suddenly with bright lights as the shadow covered figure of Illfang sitting on his thrown came to their view.

Silently Diabel raised his sword high in the air…then he brought down.

"CHARGE!"

Diabel yelled forgoing all stealth as he and the other numerous players charged in.

With a unified roar the players charged towards the two meter high boss.

Suddenly six «Ruin Kobold Sentinels» appeared in front of the group. Without stopping three of the parties, including Kirito's, diverged and blades clashed against halberds.

The main attacking force continued their charge unhindered even as Illfang jumped from his seat and brought up his shield and axe, and began to charge at them.

"Yuuki, Asuna take care of that one!" Kirito commanded them as the group of three split up to meet two kobold sentinels with the other four kobold sentinels being stopped by the other two groups.

Black and White flashes intertwined with each other as they depleted the unfortunate kobold's health bar to zero as Yuuki and Asuna engaged the halberd wielding monster from both sides.

The Ruin Kobold Sentinel never stood a chance.

"Kirito-kun!" Yuuki cried out as her assigned monster disappeared into oblivion in a shower of light.

She looked to where Kirito was fighting intent on helping in case something happened, but to her relief Kirito didn't need her help as she saw Kirito use a sword skill to cut his assigned monster in half, and soon it also disappeared in a shower of lights.

"Don't let your guard down." Kirito said as he regrouped with Yuuki and Asuna as they waited for more kobold sentinel to spawn.

It wasn't in less than a minute later that more kobold sentinel spawned replacing the defeated ones.

With a nod of their heads Kirito, Asuna, and Yuuki split up to their own assigned monsters.

Kirito with one, and Yuuki and Asuna with another one, however it soon changed to all three of them against one each as the two parties assigned to defeat the kobold sentinel watched in awe as the single swordsman and two swordswomen decimated the monsters solo each with their blade composing a requiem of certain death.

All was going fine…until Illfang reached the last of its four health bars. It dropped its heavy buckler shield and axe and reached for the weapon strapped on the back of his waist.

It unsheathed the blade on its waist and held it in two hands. For some reason Kirito had an ominous premonition as he saw the blade that resembled a crude katana.

"Everyone fall back! Group C, follow me and surround him like we planned!" Diabel ordered everyone as he along with five other people surrounded the boss.

It was quite an amazing maneuver if you think about it. To already have planned such a formation when all you knew about the boss was from the booklet a certain informant supplied.

But…Kirito's ominous premonition intensified as he swore he saw Illfang spawn a nasty grin.

Kirito's eyes widened as he saw Illfang's sword start to glow as the group charged. Illfang could use the swords skill that was the only conclusion Kirito could think of.

"GET BACK! ILLFANG CAN USE SWORD SKILLS!" Kirito shouted at them but it was already too late.

With a mighty swipe, most of the players were flung back with their health bar lowering rapidly, but Illfang didn't just stop there,in fact he leapt at one of them.

It was Diabel; Illfang had leapt at the blue haired knight with a ferocious roar.

Kirito moved his feet to intercept the attack but before he could make a single step a black blur passed him, a black blur by the name of Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" Kirito cried out as he felt anxious and worry for the first time in a long time.

Yuuki, who had watched the same scene as Kirito, had suddenly charged forward in order to block Illfang's attack…but as her sword met Illfang's the difference in power was too great and she was flung back crashing into Diabel along the way.

"Gah!" Yuuki cried out as she crashed into the floor, as she pushed herself up with her hands she suddenly heard another roar.

It was Illfang; apparently he decided to kill her and Diabel while they were still down. Yuuki searched frantically for her sword only to find it out of her reach.

It was too far away for her to grab in time for herself, and Illfang was already too close.

"Kirito-kun…" Yuuki whispered as she stared into what she was certain was the harbinger of her death before she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_'I don't want to die' _Yuuki told herself as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"YUUKI!" Yuuki opened her eyes in surprise just in time to see a black shooting star crash into Illfang, and push him off course with a large wound on the monster's stomach.

No…that wasn't a black shooting star…it was Kirito…

Even after he pushed Illfang back Kirito didn't stop as he continued to unleash a mad barrage of slashes and thrusts at the Kobold Lord.

"Asuna!" he called out and within a moment's notice, the white clad rapier user was already there unleashing thrust after thrust at the monster.

Illfang roared in anger as he moved his sword and swung it at Kirito and Asuna.

But it was for naught, as both of them swiftly moved their feet and dodged all his attempts of damaging them.

To Yuuki Kirito and Asuna moved in perfect harmony as they continued their deadly dance with the red skinned monster.

Like a duet between a black shooting star and a white shooting star.

Suddenly Illfang activated a large area sword skill and flung both Kirito and Asuna back. The damage wasn't much, but that wasn't the point of the attack. It was to unbalance them and it did just that.

This time it charged at the downed Kirito, Illfang's sword glowed light blue as he swung it down.

"Hrah!" Yuuki who had already picked herself up from the ground and reclaimed her sword ran over to Kirito just in time to activate her own sword skill to repel Illfang's.

The rest of the players who had broken out of their stupor at Yuuki's battle cry charged forward.

"We'll distract while you guys recover!" A large axe user by the name of Agil told Kirito and Yuuki, as he too charged not long after saying that.

"Come on let's go Yuuki, Asuna." Kirito said as he stood back towards the said black swordswoman and white swordswoman who had reached the two not long after Agil had left.

"Yes!"

"Understood!"

The following fight between Kirito, Yuuki, and Asuna vs. Illfang could only be described as one-sided.

Whatever Illfang used the trio of three would always dodge or parry. Nothing he did could get through their defense.

Black and white flashes appeared at every moment and with it, a wound on the boss' red skin.

"You're finished!" Kirito yelled as his sword, Evil Blade Noir, exuded a crimson glow and pierced Illfang's throat.

-Congratulations!-

-Illfang the Kobold Lord has been defeated-

There was silence at the system's announcement…not long ago it had just been deemed impossible to clear even floor one…yet they had done it with no casualties even with the surprise of the boss using sword skills.

Then someone suddenly yelled in triumph. Soon after more and more people began to join and not long after everyone was cheering, all except three.

"We should go." Kirito simply said as he began to move towards the door that led to the second floor.

Yuuki and Asuna silently followed the leader of the trio.

Unknown to either of them, Yuuki was staring at Kirito's back with her happiest smile yet.

_'No wonder none of my wishes came true when I wished upon those shooting stars…_

_It wasn't that it didn't work_

_I was just wishing upon the wrong star _

_My star…is black and invisible in the night sky…_

_But it has always been with me…_

_Kirito-kun you are my black shooting star…"_

AN: So was it?

Hmm should Sachi appear in the next chapter? I kinda want her and the Black Cats to make an appearance.

Anyways go read WhizkidHV's SAO and Fate/Stay Night oneshot Crossover, Different Paths! It's freaking epic XD!

I don't know what else to say…

«»


	3. Interlude 1

Sword Art Online: Seraphim of the Starless Knight

_I am the Embodiment of Excaliber the Sword of End, The Black Flames of Sin is my Spirit_

_With these Tainted Hands I have Unleashed a Thousand Judgments_

_These Burdened Golden Wings of Mine Feared by Thousands, Loved by Few_

_Nevertheless my Heart of Scales is Satisfied_

_My name is Kirito Synthesis Zero,_

_Seraphim of the Starless Knight_

Summary: He is the knight clad in armor reminiscent of the starless night, his golden wings shimmering as he leads his band of angels. He is never seen without his black-haired angel, she who wields the dual swords that slice through darkness. He is the strongest: the Seraphim of the Starless Knight. KiritoxYuukixMulti

Okay some of you (if not all of you) may have noticed that I have (once again) changed the name, hopefully for good this time.

Sorry if I seem a bit indecisive on the name, but after looking at the color illustration of the eleventh light novel of Alice in all her integrity Knight glory, I suddenly had a vision of Kirito as an Integrity Knight clad in darkness.

Originally I wanted to just change the word prince in the title to Knight, but that seemed too simple or lame. So I changed it to Seraphim of the Starless Knight in reference to how a starless night where it is full of darkness and how Kirito is now going to be knightish along with the wings. Look at my cover photo that I used for this fanfic and you will see.

Anyways just thought you should know, if you were going to review about how indecisive I am…

**WARNING! Not Beta Read Yet**

Disclaimer: I do now own Sword Art Online, Kawahara Reki does.

Answers/Replies

Dechirures- Well, I might write it about it but as an omake

Morli- Well, I'm planning it to a harem with Yuuki as the main girl. And yes Unlimited Writing Works is quite…you know what I mean

DarkMegaSF- I do have a beta, I just posted the un-beta-ed version

shadowzerover5- You make a good point…I'm trying to think of something up. Some ideas I was given was the maybe Yuuki is a slight computer whiz due to the fact that she has a weak bodied so she played with computers a lot or Kirito picked up some computer skills from his step mother

Blackbird0- No offense but I did say it will be a harem, with Yuuki as the main girl

And thank you to those who reviewed!

Talk- "Kirito-kun"

Thought- '_Kyaa!?'_

Game Terms-«Sword of Oblivion Excaliber»

System Announcement- -congratulations-

Passive Skills: **Divinity**

Interlude 1 and Omake

Sachi exhaled in relief as the kobold like monster before her group shattered into million pieces, sounding like millions of musical notes to her ears.

She didn't like it.

Sachi had dark blue hair cut in a hime style that almost reached her collar, clear sea blue eyes, a delicate face, a beauty spot under her right eye, and she wore beginner armor just like the rest of her party, only it was blue.

"Great job everyone!" A decisively strong voice of the group's leader called out to everyone.

His name was Kieta, a youthful teen with brown haired and the leader of the party of five, which consisted of Keita naturally and a two-handed stave wielder, Tetsuo a mace wielder, Sasamaru a spear wielder, Ducker the dagger wielding thief of the group, and finally herself another spear wielder just like Sasamaru.

In reality all of them were members of the school's computer club, which consisted only of the five of them. Nearly a month ago they couldn't believe how lucky they were, not just getting one Nerve Gear but five for all of them!

In hindsight it was horrible luck, not just trapping one of them but trapping all of them.

The miracle made possible thanks to Keita's efforts had turned from a blessing to a curse.

'_This is my fault, everything happened because of me. I have to take care of them.'_ Those thoughts struck Keita on _that_ say at five o'clock.

It was his fault that everything,

He was the one responsible

Therefore it was his responsibility to take care of them and make sure that they survived the death game.

Taking upon this burden Keita began to encourage them to not be idle and gain enough strength to survive.

It wasn't easy, at first almost every single one of them were too afraid and scared, but after hours of practice on the pigs that were equivalent to slimes of other games, they finally gained enough confidence to fight other monsters.

Even though Sachi had gained enough confidence, she was still quite scared of them, the life like monsters, the ferocity of them, but most of all it was the prospect of «Death».

It frightened her beyond belief; if it weren't for her friends she would still be cooped up in the Inn hugging the blankets in a shivering mess like the scared girl she really was.

"What did you expect?" Ducker unabashedly said as he rubbed his forefinger above his lips with a laugh.

"What are you saying Ducker, I did most of the work!" Tetsuo said playfully as he smacked Ducker on the back of the head lightly. If he had hit too hard he might have become an orange player, or even lowered Ducker's health.

"Well it seemed that we hunted long enough right now, why don't we all go back now? It is getting pretty late right now." Keita, their leader, suggested, and even though it was meant as a suggestion no one opposed it, to them Keita was their savior and the one they trusted the most even more than themselves.

Keita was honest, good-natured, and always wanted to help everyone, and in the group's opinion much too nice for his own good.

But that was what made the others respected him so much, his sincerity in wanting to help others.

No, Keita wasn't suicidal. Believe it or not Keita does have a limit to how much he would willing to help others, his friends have priority and Keita was going to do his best to keep them safe even if it meant slowing down their process.

The group quickly started to walk back to their lodging in «Starting City», the highest level among them was level seven, and that was after nearly three weeks of fighting. But slowly and surely their pace was picking up.

Keita smiled as he watched his developing friends who were growing stronger. No doubt they would make it through alive.

Keita would make sure of it, he promised to himself.

-line break-

"Thank you! Please come again!" The cute moe-faced cashier of a «NPC» store on the main town of the second floor «Urbus» thanked as Kirito walked out of the store.

It had been nearly a week and a half now since the clearing of the first floor and the defeat of the boss.

Since that day many players have been inspired to take arms and clear help clear the game. It wasn't that much, but there were enough players enough to make a difference.

"Kirito-kun are you done yet? It's almost time to meet with Argo." Yuuki said as she saw him walked out of the store.

Besides Yuuki stood Asuna, the chestnut haired girl who after the boss battle had more or less joined their group.

"Yeah, I bought enough potions that should last us a week." Kirito nodded as he and the two girls began trekking towards the meeting spot Argo had given them.

A rumor had started since the opening of the second floor about an «extra skill». So far no one knew where it was, except for a single person, «Argo the Rat».

It was said that not even the beta players knew about it, as such many players had ventured out to the dungeons to try to find the secret location.

If you were wondering why they just didn't buy the information from Argo, well it was because she refused to sell it no matter what.

Of course the trio was no exception as they also wanted the skill, they have been on the lookout for the skill too but so far they had no luck like many others.

Finally after much deliberation they asked Argo for the information, and to their immense surprise The Rat had actually said yes.

It didn't bode well for anyone of them, but at least they were confident Argo would not do any lasting damage to them…hopefully.

"You're latE!" Argo's distinctive way of talking greeted their ears as they, Kirito, Yuuki, and Asuna, arrived at the entrance of the town.

"Sorry, we just got sidetracked from buying the potions." Kirito raised his hand in a surrendering manner as he tried to appease Argo.

"What do you mean Kirito-san? You were the one who took so long just to buy potions"

"Yeah Kirito-kun, you were looking at the swords again weren't you?"

Asuna and Yuuki rebuked respectively. "Urk!" Being gained up by the two of them Kirito couldn't say anything back, it was made even worse when Kirito heard Argo's snickering.

"Are we going to go or now?" Kirito asked trying to divert the attention away from himself.

It worked as the other girls stopped rebuking him and followed Argo along with himself towards the location where the extra skill could be learned.

The journey there was arduous to say the least, cliffs, mountains, caves and waterfalls the group of four traversed those terrains. No doubt they would have gotten loss without Argo Finally they arrived at their destination where a small hut was in front of them. Just as they were about to open the door a hand shot out.

"Hey before you go iN. The person inside will you give you the extra skilL, «Martial Arts», if you complete his quesT, but promise me whatever happens don't blame mE!"

"Eh, why would we want to blame Argo-chan?" Yuuki questioned. Kirito along with Asuna inwardly nodded.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be grateful to you instead for showing us this place Argo-san?" this it was Asuna.

"Just promise me whatever happens you won't blame mE." Argo said once again with more force again.

Kirito, Yuuki, and Asuna looked at each other for a few moments before they nodded and looked back at Argo.

"Argo we promised that whatever happens in there we won't blame you." Kirito said first.

"Of course we might be a bit mad if something does happen, but we won't blame you Argo-chan!"

"I agree with Kirito-san and Yuuki-chan, Argo-san"

Yuuki and Asuna soon followed with their responses after Kirito's promise.

"Okay~!" Argo smiled as she opened the door to the hut for the trio.

Inside the hut was a bare amount of meager furniture, however what caught the group's eyes was the well-built middle-aged man inside. He was a skinhead, which meant that he was bald, and had a thick beard around his mouth giving him the appearance of an aged martial arts master, which was quite fitting.

But the most important thing was the golden [!] mark above his head.

The three swordsmen stared at one another pondering whom to go first. Finally…

Kirito walked up towards the old man who was sitting in a zen position wearing a rugged dougi.

"Thou wishes to be a disciple?"

"…Yes."

"Even though there be a long and steep road of training?"

"Yes."

After a short conversation, the [!] above the head of the old man changed into [?], the log in Kirito's vision indicated that the quest was accepted.

The old man, who became Kirito's master, moved outside the hut, toward a huge rock at the edge of the garden, which was surrounded by cliffs. Its height was about two meters, with a diameter of about one and a half meters, the master lightly knocked it and spoke while he was stroking his beard with his left hand,

"Thine training is just one. Splitting this rock using only thy palms. Once thou have succeeded, I shall teach thee all my knowledge."

Kirito nodded as he walked in front of the rock, he knew it was possible. It was a quest that can be made, so breaking the rock was possible right?

Kirito back his right foot as he arched his right fist back…

Suddenly he saw something flash in front of his, no it didn't just stop there he felt something like water mark the left side of his face.

Kirito blinked…and blinked.

He looked towards his right to the old master standing before him holding a brush in one and hand and an inkpot in another.

"Until this rock is split, leaving this mountain is forbidden. And thou hast to bear the mark for that reason."

Kirito looked dazed as he brought his hand up to touch the left side of his face, and as he expected there was some sort of liquid on it. Kirito brought his hand off his face for his eyes to see a black liquid on his hand no doubt what was rubbed off from his face.

"That «Mark» cannot be removed until thou hath split this rock and finished the training. I believe in thee, my disciple."

With that said the old master walked away back into his hut.

"Argo…" an ominous voice was heard as Kirito glared at Argo, Kirito stalked towards Argo his with his face towards the floor.

"H-h-he Ki-bou, didn't you say that you wouldn't blame mE!?" Argo nervously retreated away from Kirito's body; unfortunately for her a tree blocked her way as her back touched it.

Before Argo could move out of the way Kirito's two arms latched onto Argo's shoulders locking her in place.

"A-r-g-o! I did promise that I won't blame you…however it doesn't mean I won't be mad!" Kirito brought his face up from the ground and glared at Argo.

Argo gaped, not at Kirito's anger; no it was at something else.

"It's not faiR!" Argo suddenly cried out in complete contrast to how she was acting before.

This time it was Argo's hand on Kirito's shoulder as she shook him back and forth as vigorously as she could while she made a pouting face crying out that it wasn't fair.

"What's wrong!?" Yuuki concerned voice rang out as she and Asuna looked out in confusion at the scene before them.

"What's wronG!? What's wronG!?" Argo's hysteric voice was quite shrilly by now as she dragged Kirito by the head towards the two girls.

"This is what's wrong!" Argo whose hands were still grabbing Kirito's head brought it in front of the girls.

The two girls gaped too, because on the marks on Kirito's face were perfect…they accentuated his prince like looks even further.

On the left side of Kirito's face above his eyebrow there was a single black angel wing, and beneath his eyes was two more. Both on the top and the bottom it started on the left side of his eyes and the tip of the wings were on the right side.

All in all, he had an epically awesome facial marking.

"SeE!" Argo cried out once pointing at the facial marking with her finger. "It's not faiR! When I did it in the Beta Test I had these whisker markS!"

Yuuki and Asuna could only giggle as Argo went on about how unfair it was for Kirito to get a cool tattoo while she didn't.

-Line Break-

Kirito sighed as he walked back towards «Urbus» with Yuuki and Asuna, along with Argo who was still glaring at him.

How did that happen?

He was the one supposed to be mad at Argo not the other way around.

AN: Arghhh…consider this an omake and a interlude…a very short one…

I just lost my muse…well not really now that I think about it.

I just wanted to write something, but I just didn't know what.

I do have things to write, but it would have required a time skip; a time skip I didn't want to use so early…but thinking about, I'll do it anyways since I don't have anything to write.

Sorry about the long delay and monologue to myself

Anyways, I'll post the real chapter three somtime around this week but I have to finish the rewrite of Gun Gale Online: Cerberus first.


	4. Tis The Season

Sword Art Online: Seraphim of the Starless Knight

_I am the Embodiment of Excaliber the Sword of End, The Black Flames of Sin is my Spirit_

_With these Tainted Hands I have Unleashed a Thousand Judgments_

_These Burdened Golden Wings of Mine Feared by Thousands, Loved by Few_

_Nevertheless my Heart of Scales is Satisfied_

_My name is Kirito Synthesis Zero,_

_Seraphim of the Starless Knight_

Summary: He is the knight clad in armor reminiscent of the starless night, his golden wings shimmering as he leads his band of angels. He is never seen without his black-haired angel, she who wields the dual swords that slice through darkness. He is the strongest: the Seraphim of the Starless Knight. KiritoxYuukixMulti

**WARNING NOT BETA-READ YET!**

Okay some of you (if not all of you) may have noticed that I have (once again) changed the name, hopefully for good this time.

Sorry if I seem a bit indecisive on the name, but after looking at the color illustration of the eleventh light novel of Alice in all her integrity Knight glory, I suddenly had a vision of Kirito as an Integrity Knight clad in darkness.

Originally I wanted to just change the word prince in the title to Knight, but that seemed too simple or lame. So I changed it to Seraphim of the Starless Knight in reference to how a starless night where it is full of darkness and how Kirito is now going to be knightish along with the wings. Look at my cover photo that I used for this fanfic and you will see.

Anyways just thought you should know, if you were going to review about how indecisive I am…

WARNING! Not Beta Read Yet

Disclaimer: I do now own Sword Art Online, Kawahara Reki does.

Thank you all to those who reviewed!

Talk- "Kirito-kun"

Thought- 'Kyaa!?'

Game Terms-«Sword of Oblivion Excaliber»

System Announcement- -congratulations-

Passive Skills: Divinity

Chapter 3: Tis the Season…

Tis the season of happiness and peace…

People everywhere have halt their quest to clear the seventh floor of «Aincrad», and instead have come together to celebrated on Christmas Eve.

However for one person, it wasn't peaceful at all, for that person was in a rush to find the Christmas present for his closet friend.

Kirito was looking for a «present» for Yuuki

"…oh knight, please help us, we beg of you!"

"Very well I accept." Kirito said as he turned his back to the village chief of «Hollas», an exclusive town that appeared just for this Christmas event «quest».

As Kirito walked out of the door a window popped up.

-«Operation Save Christmas» Quest Accepted-

With a sigh, Kirito covered his eyes as the bright sunlight slammed against his face. It was too bright; the snow-covered land did little to help with the brightness of the land and sun.

Sucking the chilly air, Kirito zipped up his open black coat.

It had been nearly two weeks since the snow started to fall, signaling the season known as Christmas. With that season, special events started occur…well not events but one single event.

One single even quest called «Operation Save Christmas», there was hardly any details about it, except that if you complete the quest you will get a bag of rare items.

However that was it, you didn't receive any other information except that you have to save Christmas. That was it. Nothing else that was all the information you received that and that the quester has to travel to «Arktiska». And there was another fact, several parties have already tried to complete the quest but they all failed, but even so Kirito was going to attempt the quest solo.

Trudging through the town and into the dungeon and two-inch deep snow, Kirito mentally berated himself for forgetting about Christmas Day and the tradition of giving.

If he had time, maybe Kirito could have prepared something, but the thing was that at such early floors there wasn't anything special enough in Kirito's opinion for a gift for Yuuki…according to Argo.

Kirito was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a frosty roar, acting on reflex or perhaps self-preservation instincts kicking but whatever the reason, Kirito forced himself onto the snow and rolled away just in time to avoid a horizontal strike from the monster's claw.

The monster that had attacked Kirito was a giant polar bear like monster over two meters tall. «Ice Guardian Beartic» that was what it was called.

Kirito readied himself as he unsheathed his two-handed black longsword.

Another reason why Kirito forgot to get presents for Yuuki was because of certain events monster such as the one before him.

They were…special. They had the average stats for a monster of their kind, but these event monsters gave off experience about five or so levels above their own level.

Kirito had become enamored with killing these creatures and leveling up, in short you could say that Kirito had become a level-aholic.

Well it wasn't that bad until Yuuki and Asuna suddenly started to disappear together for some…reasons that Kirito didn't know of one week ago. Since then Kirito had started to focus more time hunting.

In fact even Lisbeth and Argo were disappearing more recently too.

But enough about that, Kirito focused his gaze on the Ice Guardian Beartic. Kirito had fought these types of monsters before, Beartics were level twelve animal type creatures without the abilities to use sword skills but they do give experience that are equivalent to level twenty monsters.

Kirito who already achieved level nineteen easily dispatched the even monster before him…well as easily as you could fighting on the seventh floor.

Without even looking back, the monster burst into a million polygons an action that Kirito was familiar with.

Sheathing his sword, Kirito began walking deeper into the snow covered forest dungeon.

* * *

Kirito let out a weary smile smiled appear on his face _'Finally after two hours of getting lost in this blasted forest I found the entrance to Arktsika!'_

Indeed Kirito lost his way in the «Forest of Lost Snow» for two whole hours needless to say Kirito wanted nothing more to finish the quest as soon as possible. It was already five o'clock and Kirito wanted to finish this before the sun fully set and day turns to night, not to mention since the season was winter the days became shorter something that Aincrad simulated very well along with the congruent seasons.

Stepping into a barren field of snow as far as the eye could see, Kirito «scanned» the field.

Nothing happened; cautiously Kirito stepped further into the barren land of Arktsika.

Suddenly the ground rumbled, in Aincrad two things were bound to happen wen something new and unexpected happens: one you're very lucky or…you're very unlucky…as in the type to get you killed unlucky…

Frantically turning his head all over the place, Kirito looked for the source of the rumble. Then Kirito heard something fall behind him…hoping that he was wrong Kirito turn around only to see to his own horror the entrance from where he came into the opening from the forest was cut off by fallen trees.

"GRAHHHHHH!"

Kirito whipped his head back to the field again as his eyes widened in horror even further, because before him a literally horde of monsters resembling reindeers breaking out from under the snow.

Kirito may be a secret battle maniac but that didn't mean he was suicidal, plus Kirito preferred fighting human like monsters.

Kirito gritted his teeth as he roughly pulled out his sword and adjust himself into a stance.

In Sword Art Online the «AIs» of monster had varying degrees of intelligence ranging from human like to even animals.

Reindeers might not be like most group of animals since in real life they never seek conflict, but inmost cases it would be more advantageous to strike first into a middle of a group and cause chaos rather than wait for the animals to attack first and let them take the advantage.

'_I should've have bought information from Argo, then at least I wouldn't be in this situation. _

_Damn…_

_Well I haven't seen her much lately either…_

_Damn it Kirito think later focus on surviving first you idiot!'_

With that finally thought Kirito without warning charged into amidst the horde of monsters.

«Demondeirs» as the monsters turned out to be named and called, turned out to be only level ten and quite weak compared to the other monsters at their level, and with limited moves such as kicking, biting, and slamming they were easily dispatched.

However the damn problem was their overwhelming numbers!

One Demondeirs would burst into a million polygons signifying its death, but two or three more Demondeir would replace the dead monster.

At first there was only a few nicks here and there, but slowly but surely more of the Demondeir's strikes would become more accurate.

'_It's weird…I know I'm getting more fatigued and the monsters are able to hit me more because of it, or is it because they are learning my style more hopefully not. But even so my strikes seem to deal more damage and accuracy is rising.'_ Kirito mused to himself but he also knew the situation was far from ideal.

Sooner or later he would tire himself out and then the monster would kill him, which was why as he fought Kirito would move around attempting to locate some escape route.

Soon ten, thirty, and nearly an hour passed and Kirito was already shaking from the fatigue that was when he saw it, the opening in the horde of monster that none of them would go into for some reason.

Kirito found it weird, he was sure that it wasn't there a moment ago, but his health had just went into the red.

Sucking in his breath even though Kirito knew such an action wasn't necessary in this virtual world but rather doing it out of familiarity, Kirito abandoned his strike mid way and bolted towards the opening.

Ignoring all the attacks and damage Kirito finally tumbled into the clearing and a breath of relief escaped from his lips.

However Kirito didn't stay on the ground for long as he forced himself to stand. Digging through the pouch on his waist Kirito took out a vial containing red liquid.

«Potions» a special item that restores the health of a player and is something crucial that any smart player with common sense would never forget to bring.

With a pop Kirito opened the potion and prepared to dunk down the red liquid to heal to restore his abysmal health bar that was at 5% percent.

"oii…" Almost jumping fright Kirito's head almost snapped off from the force that Kirito turned his head to the source of the pig/dog like sound.

A few feet away from Kirito laid a reindeer that resembled the Demondeirs, but what was different was the fact that the downed reindeer was laying on the ground and it was guarding a red sleigh with a giant bags.

'_This is it! I just have to defeat that reindeer the I can get that bag, probably filled with rare items!'_

With that thought Kirito downed the potion before charging at the reindeer intent on killing it.

The reindeer in turn immediately stood up and pointed its horn at Kirito before going for the charge.

Kirito of course sidestepped it quite easily, but to the swordsman clad in black's surprise the reindeer easily swerve and its horn was almost upon Kirito once more.

Gritting his teeth Kirito used the flat end of his black sword to black the ramming attack.

With determined eyes now that his 'goal' was before him.

With an uncharacteristic roar Kirito renewed his efforts and brought his strength down his sword onto his the reindeer.

Whittling down the reindeer's health little by, Kirito was sure that the reindeer he was fighting at the moment could easily be classified as a «mini-boss» that should've been fought with a party.

But it was no use crying over spilled milk, Kirito continued to whittle the reindeer's health down again and again ignoring his fatigue and even his own health whittling down Kirito continued intent on killing the monster before him.

'_At last!'_ Kirito brought his sword up with his right hand as it glowed crimson signaling the activation of the sword skill called «Fell Crescent» intent on finishing what little health the reindeer had, but suddenly there was rumbling resembling that of a thousand hooves stomping the ground.

With wide eyes Kirito stopped his sword skill halfway as he made an one-eighty only to see the Demondeir horde trampling towards him far too close for his liking.

Adjusting his stance Kirito point the tip of his sword at the monsters as he prepared himself for the upcoming horde with no intent to give up.

To Kirito's immense surprise, the Demondeir horde jus ignored him and just ran passed him.

Turning around without lowering his guard, Kirito saw them attacking the reindeer he was fighting before.

'_This is my chance!'_ Kirito thought to himself as he saw the blocked entranceway from where he came in no longer blocked.

Kirito made a mad dash toward it but suddenly something stopped him.

It was a sound that he could really recognize, looking back at the source Kirito found out the source were Demondeirs.

Kirito vision started blur as his eyes widened and his breath became erratic he suddenly recognized the sound, it was the sound of laughter. The sound of hundreds of torturous laughter blending together forming into a twisted melody of hate and repulsive joy.

Kirito continued to stare as the Demondeirs no longer resembled reindeers no longer, but rather faceless shadows of humans as they continued beat down on a human with sick and twisted humor.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At that moment something inside Kirito snapped as he charged at the sickly shadows that continued to taunt and belittle the little black haired boy they surrounded.

Shadow after shadow Kirito slashed them all down. Kirito didn't care that they attacked, instead all Kirito saw was that the shadow had started to belittle him now and that the black haired girl became a five-year-old Yuuki with twisted smiles.

When Kirito was finally snapped out of it all he saw was an empty snow field before him.

Staring impassively Kirito stared at his hand as he tried to recollect what happened only to remember 'that' memory.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Huffing Kirito stared at his clenched hands that he was sure to have drawn blood if it was in real life.

"Hohohoho!"

Kirito whipped around to see a man in red along with the reindeer that he had almost killed but ended up saving the reindeer instead.

The man before him was obviously Saint Nicholas or more commonly known as Santa Clause, with his bushy white beard, potbelly, and signature red clothes.

Santa and the reindeer jovially walked or if you were a reindeer trotted towards Kirito.

"I thank you young man for saving my favorite reindeer Rudolph from this monsters."

"Rudolph!?" Kirito gasped in surprised. _'Now that I look closer Rudolph does have a red nose!'_ Kirito wanted to face-palm, as he didn't notice earlier and in his fatigue just wanted to kill the red-nosed reindeer. Now that the swordsman thought about it, this was probably the reason why no one else had completed the quest.

Kirito was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt something warm on his face, and almost tripped backwards…wait he did tripped backwards staring stupidly at Rudolph's face.

Santa just laughed jovially again…that bastard.

"Young man as thanks for saving my precious reindeer, I'll give you this!" Santa said as he brought a smaller and more miniature version of the bag on his sleigh and threw it towards Kirito who caught it with a "Ooomph!"

"Hohohohohohoho, Merry Christmas!" the man in red said as he was suddenly magically in his sleigh along with several other reindeers in harnesses with Rudolph in the front nose shining bright red.

* * *

Yuuki, Asuna, Argo, and Lisbeth sat inside their house with great worry and anxiety on their faces.

A week ago Yuuki had thought of throwing a surprise Christmas Eve party for Kirito, something Argo quickly agreed and convinced/blackmailed the other two girls into the idea not that Yuuki would know that.

Secretly all of them disappeared and distance themselves from Kirito to prepare although Yuuki was reluctant leave Kirito's company for long periods of time she persevered.

The bought gifts, decorations, a Christmas tree, and much more preparing for the party, and had decorated the house in Christmas themes and Asuna even outdone herself with the food she cooked, and so much more.

And now all they needed to do was wait for the black sword user to return, but they waited and waited.

Soon they began to worry, they tried sending «PMs» to Kirito but this messages were never received, telling them that Kirito was in a dungeon.

The four girls didn't know where Kirito was as he didn't inform them, but that didn't stop them from worrying.

For Yuuki Kirito was her lifeline in a sense, someone who is her pillar of support.

For Asuna although she may not have known Kirito for long, but Yuuki Asuna did know that Kirito was a good person at heart. His care of for Yuuki was proof enough. Besides Asuna liked the fact that Kirito never expected Yuuki to be perfect but rather just be herself…something she couldn't do and was jealous of.

Lisbeth although she also did know much about Kirito, she was very good friends with Yuuki. Lisbeth being one of the few female players naturally set her apart from the males who mostly want to pursue her for her baby like cute face and keep her to themselves. To Lisbeth, Yuuki was someone who was pure heart and someone who could connect everyone together. So to Lisbeth she would never forgive Kirito if he made Yuuki cry.

Unlike Asuna and Lisbeth, Argo was someone who connected more to Kirito. In Argo's eyes Kirito was someone who understood pain like she did, pain that she experience and probably so much more. Don't get Argo wrong she liked Yuuki, but she preferred the silent company of Kirito. Because she can see Kirito's sadness, Yuuki had it too but she had Kirito to lean while Kirito had to be strong for the both of them. Although the Rat didn't let it show, Argo was seriously worried about Kirito perhaps equally to Yuuki although she doubted that.

It was ten thirty-seven now, and Kirito still hadn't come back. Yuuki was just barely restraining herself from running out to search blindly for Kirito.

_patunk_

Every single head turned towards the door to see Kirito staring back at them awkwardly under the four girls' scrutinizing gaze.

"ummm hell- oompfff" Kirito never got the chance to finished his sentence as Yuuki slammed into him her arms wrapped around his chest knocking both of them to the ground due to the force behind Yuuki sudden charge and the fact that Kirito was unprepared.

"Where were you!? You had me worried!" Yuuki shouted with her face buried in Kirito's chest, finally able to relax knowing Kirito was fine.

"What do you mean mE~ Don't you mean wE~" Argo's teasing voice entered Kirito's and Yuuki's ears. "Yuuki-chan…how bold of yoU~"

Yuuki who finally realized what kind of position she was in. With a loud "EEP!" Yuuki jumped up from Kirito's chest red-faced.

"It's not what it looks likes!" Yuuki cried in denial as she saw the teasing looks on Argo's and Lisbeth's faces while the pitying look on Asuna's face.

"Not like what?" Kirito asked as he finally stood up.

"Nothing!" Yuuki said out loud before any one of the girls could speak, especially Argo.

"Really?" Kirito voiced his skepticism with a raised eyebrow and the tone of his voice.

"Really! Kirito-kun! Asuna made a lot of delicious food! Come lets eat!" Yuuki added quickly she dragged Kirito by his arm to the dining table knowing that food would make him forget but not before throwing all the girls a glare.

The girls in response just smirked before giggling in response making Yuuki's face flaming hot.

"Wow!" Kirito for all the cold shoulder he gives most of the time couldn't but helped to be impressed at the magnificent display of food that calling it a feast fit for kings would be insulting it.

There was roasted pork buttered with all sorts of exotic spices native only to Aincrad. A salad that words could describe with no justice, the most plump and hearty chicken not even scene one television, and so much more.

To Yuuki's surprised instead of diving straight into the food Kirito instead ran towards Asuna and give her a hearty hug and kissed her the cheek making every girl gasp but Kirito didn't care.

"Thank you so much! Saying I love you doesn't do the feast justice!"

Without waiting Kirito just ran towards the food and started to devour them.

Asuna's face was flaming hot, even brighter than Yuuki's just a moment ago. Lisbeth…well she just laughed at hilarity of it.

Argo was…trying to hold in her laughter…and she was failing miserably.

Yuuki just stood there frozen, before suddenly a dark aura covered her and a hanya mask appeared behind her.

Argo and Lisbeth stopped laughing as they stared at the monstrosity in horror feeling as they would never be happy again.

"Asuna-chan…" Yuuki said with a ghostly flair making Asuna pale, "why is it that the one Kirito gave his first kiss is you? Asuna-chan?" Yuuki asked as her yes glowed crimson from under the shadow made by her bangs as she crept towards Asuna with spawn of all evils in the world behind her.

Argo and Lisbeth hugged each other as thy shivered hoping to never incur Yuuki's wrath like Asuna just died, whether on purpose or not.

Luckily for Asuna she was saved by the person who incurred Yuuki's wrath onto her… oh the irony.

"Come what are you girls doing? The food Asuna cooked is great!" Kirito said as he stuck his head out from the dining room to see what was taking the four girls so long.

To Argo's, Lisbeth's, and Asuna's morbid fascination the hanya mask behind Yuuki disappeared as if it never existed. "Okay~ I'm coming Kirito-kun!" Yuuki said as she skipped happily into the dining room.

This left Asuna, Lisbeth, and Argo staring at each before they all nodded their head together agreeing to never make Yuuki's wrath fall upon them no matter what.

* * *

Kirito and the four girls sat on the couches sighing on contentment. Well Kirito was while all of the three girls sans Yuuki stared at Kirito never once seeing him like this. They knew Kirito like food but not this much!

"Kirito-kun where were you?" Yuuki finally asked the question that had plagued everyone one hour ago.

Hearing this Kirito just made a small smile as he opened his menu and toggled it a bit with it.

Appearing in a brilliant flash of light the light tanned bag confused everyone as it appeared in Kirito's hand.

"You know the Operation Save Christmas quest?" Kirito asked to which they all nodded.

Suddenly Argo gasped when she connected the dots "No waY! You actually completed iT!?"

Kirito in response just smirked. Curiosity entered the other Yuuki's, Lisbeth's, and Asuna's eyes. Almost every top player heard of it too.

In fact the group of four girls had toyed with the idea of taking on the event but eventually threw the idea out as sought a more secure method even if it meant spending more money.

"Hurry up and open it! Let's see what's inside!" Lisbeth said eagerly her patience nearly running out.

""WAHH!"" the girls cried out in happiness in amazement as they saw the contents of the bag, because inside there was an assortment of clothes and equipment but mostly the clothes caught their attention.

It wasn't much of a surprised after all, most of the current equipment available were made for the current floors and none of the tailors were high enough level to make fashionable at all.

So it was no wonder that the girls started to fight over the clothes with Kirito staring I morbid horror.

"This is mine!"

"I call dibs on thaT!"

"Hands off b**ch!"

"Those are mine!"

Hours later of humanity worst and most catastrophic battle the girls were content and smiling with the clothes and equipment they picked.

'_Thank god I already took mine…I cant imagine fighting them for clothes, I would lose before I even moved.'_

Yuuki was wearing a black sleeveless collared shirt with designs of red lines, along with detached sleeves. She had a plain black skirt that covered part of her black pantyhose and a black waist cape that she took off. The clothes worked perfectly with Yuuki's black hair that shimmered dark purple under light and made her skin glow.

Asuna had white and red themed clothes. She had a long sleeved white shirt with a sailor skirt in red along with white ball gloves. She also had white stocking stockings.

Lisbeth had forgone her blacksmith trouser in exchange for a pink maid like uniform that she found cute. It had frills and all along with a long white glove and white stocking that fit snugly to her legs. She had also found one of those rare hair dyes, which colored her hair soft pink.

Argo was perhaps had the most startling change. For one she completely forwent her cloak revealing her nicely developing body that surpassed Asuna's and Lisbeth's. She now wore a strapless top that connected to her short shorts. The clothes were black with a large white stripe running down the line. She also wore a black scarf and detached sleeves and black stockings.

All of the girls had armor that they usually wore to combat but right now since there was none of them wore any.

"How do I look Kirito-kun?" Yuuki asked in anticipation and a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

Kirito who had already seen it so many times before thought nothing of it as he was already used to that action so Kirito thought it was a normal reaction from girls. Kirito gave Yuuki a small smile, "You look great Yuuki."

Yuuki hearing that gave the brightest smile, it was also infectious as the three other girls began to smile too.

"Hey what's inside there?" Argo asked as she wondered about the last item that was left from the bag.

It was an ornately decorated red box with gold designs embedded in it.

Kirito looked at the clock without them realizing it was already eleven fifty-nine almost Christmas now.

"Argo you can have it if you want." Kirito said as he handed the ornate box to Argo, it wasn't like he needed or important to him. Kirito never knew that it spelled for his doom.

"Yuuki come her for a sec." Kirito said as he made a gesture for Yuuki to follow him.

Yuuki made a happy face as she followed Kirito wondering why Kirito would want to talk to her in private.

Suddenly a scene entered her mind

_It was a lovely night as Kirito and Yuuki stood on the balcony staring at the stars. Both of them were holding hand as they gazed at the stars._

_Suddenly Kirito moved his hand away and kneeled in front Yuuki._

_Taking out a box Kirito suddenly opened it showing a lovely wedding ring. "Yuuki I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"_

Yuuki shook her cherry red face furiously as she tried to expel the image from her head.

Before Yuuki knew it she was standing outside with Kirito looking at the snow covered field just like in her imagination except that they weren't holding hands.

Yuuki thank whatever god existed in Aincrad that it was nighttime and Kirito couldn't see her embarrassed face.

Standing side-by-side gazing at the stars both Yuuki and Kirito settled into a comfortable silence.

"here" Kirito suddenly said as he handed Yuuki a small gift box that fit inside the palm of his hand without looking at Yuuki.

Yuuki tenderly took the gift and held it into her hands, images from her imagination flashed through her brain but she quickly squashed those images. Despite her wishes, Yuuki was positive Kirito didn't see her in a romantic light…at least for now.

"What are you waiting for? Go on…open it." Kirito said as he looked at Yuuki waiting for her to open it.

Slowly Yuuki opened the box to see a pair of earrings. The earing were made of two horizontal circular black metals pieces with red designs connected to a hook to hand fron the ear lobes and within those rings where black jewels that seemed to shine even in darkness.

«Blessing of Venus»

Type-Earrings

Effect-The wearer of these earrings gains extra five «dexterity» and «strength» points.

"Thank you so much Kirito-kun." Yuuki smiled as she wore them. "How do I look?" Yuuki asked as she used one of her hands to brush her hair out of the way to show Kirito the earrings.

"You look cute and beautiful." Kirito complimented as he patted Yuuki on her head. "Come on we should go back before the others wondered what happened to us."

Yuuki nodded as she followed Kirito back down to the living room.

* * *

WARNING THIS SCENE MAY BE A BIT…QUESTIONABLE

* * *

Yuuki's and Kirito's jaws almost touched the ground as they took in the…disastrous (?) scene before them.

Lisbeth had stripped to her undergarments and was doing a seductive dance on the table while laughing merrily.

Kirito found his eyes following Lisbeth's plump ass up…and down…to the right and to the left…Hey! Don't look at him like that! Kirito is a growing boy.

Finally after a few moments Kirito forced his eyes away and looked at the percent sitting on the couch laughing and clapping…Asuna.

Was just him or are Asuna's and Lisbeth's face kind of flushed?

"GAh-" Argo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pushed a vial of blue liquid into Kirito's and Yuuki's mouth.

Due to the suddenness Yuuki and Kirito drank the blue liquid.

Suddenly Kirito felt something different about his body, his balance was…off. "What'd you do to me Argo." Kirito growled.

A smirk just appeared on Argo's face as stuck her tongue at Kirito.

"Hey-IIIIIII!" Kirito found himself shreaiking as he suddenly losing his balance because of some extra weight on his chest and falling onto the ground. "Oompfff!"

"What's this!?" Kirito cried out as he pushed himself off his floor and looked at his chest. Kirito noticed two things.

One his hair hand grown a lot and was not probably as long as Asuna's.

Two there were two large mounds of flesh on his chest.

With an audible gulp Kirito braced himself before he grasped those two mounds…

'_soft…WAIT I SHOULDN'T BE THINKIN LIKE THIS!?"_

"Argo what did you do to me!?" Kirito shouted at where Argo formerly was only to see…a eight year old Yuuki?

However unlike the Yuuki Kirito knew, this Yuuki was hugging her knees as she pretended to draw on the ground with a cloud of despair over her shadowed eyes.

"Life isn't fa-hic-fair, I have aids and all that. –hic- I'm so usless…-hic- I should just die…-hic-.."

Kirito's eyes widened as he placed a hair on her. "Yuuki! Are you ok-"

Kirito never had a chance to finish as he was suddenly pushed onto his ass by Asuna who hugged Yuuki tightly!

"Don't worry Yuuki~chan –hic-Oneechan will comfo-hic-rt you. Don't –hic- worry…"

'_are they drunk!? How in the nine hells can you getf**king drunk!?'_

"Kyaaaaa!"

A sudden high-pitched screamed pierced the air. Kirito took a moment to take in that it was his voice that made the sound.

The reason?

Argo suddenly groped Kirito from behind and kept Squeezing Kirito's newly grown breasts. "Mou Kiriko-chan~I'm jealous you only what? Fourteen and you have such large racks"

"K-K-Kiriko-chan!?"

"Un-huh, Kiriko-chan are you one hundred percent female now I wonder –hic-?"

'_Don't tell me Argo is also drunk!'_

Kiriko froze in shock as her eyes widened as she saw Argo moved her left hand away from her breast and down her pants, something that should not have happened in this virtual reality yet occurred.

Without warning Kiriko let out an arousing sound as Argo confirmed that Kiriko was indeed now one hundred percent female.

"STOP!" Kiriko yelled as she took Argo's hand out of her pants and pushed her away. Kiriko was shocked that Argo seemed to have grown into a really sexy adult but didn't have time to ponder as she was suddenly pushed onto the couch.

"Wha!?" Kiriko let out in surprise and suddenly she felt something on her lap. Looking down Kiriko wished she hadn't…because she started to stare at Lisbeth's ass.

Without warning Lisbeth started to move it and before Kiriko knew it Lisbeth was performing a lap dance for Kiriko.

Despite knowing it was wrong Kiriko couldn't bring herself to look away. Thankfully a pair of hands did it for her.

But it turned out even worse as Kiriko found her face stuffed between the adult Argo's mounds of flesh.

"Kiri-bou –hic- don't ignore mE! –hic-"

* * *

Kirito sat straight up in his bed as he placed his hands on his chest to confirm that he wasn't female.

"thank god it was just a dream…" Kirito said as he let out a breath of relief.

"Mmmmmm…" Kirito's blood ran could as he heard a voice that was defiantly not his.

Looking down on his blanket he saw four other human like figures outlined by the blanket.

With a gulp, Kirito flipped off the blanket and confirmed to his horror that Argo, Yuuki, Asuna, and Lisbeth were all in the same bed as him…did I mention they were in racy lingerie?

Kirito could only think of one word to describe the situation that spelled certain doom for him.

"F*CK!"

Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS

Originally I wanted to have more of the quest scene but…I just wanted to finish this as soon as possible…plus harem antics and humor FTW.

So to those of you who picked up the slight foreshadowing I attempted in there, props to you.

And the hallucination was linked a bit to Kirito's past.

Well I guess this can also be considered an omake in a way…but...nah.

So Touma like the drunk antics? There'll be more…hehehehe

I may have gone a bit over board with the last scene…oh well.

Suddenly I was thinking, maybe I should add Strea as a main character. What do you think?

I made a poll on my profile s please vote :]

And another thing, do any of you guys know about Strea's personality?

Oh and about my previous note about not updating until Gun Gale Online: Erebus's prologue was posted…I totally forgot about it was near Christmas and that I wanted to post a Christmas chapter for this story and so yeah….sorry about that…

«»

**2/3/13 Author's Note: Sorry this isn't really a chapter but news I have to inform you about. Due to academic relates work, I'm going to have to go on a hiatus for a week or two. Sorry D:**


End file.
